


"Подобный"

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Series: Constantine Saxatov [6]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Androids, Dark, Other, Police, Shapeshifting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: "Следствие действительно висело в мертвой точке. Подозреваемый был доступен — руку протяни! — но не сотрудничал. Его допрашивали. Ему обещали всяческие блага, облегчавшие участь. Ему угрожали и его пытали, конечно же, негласно. В принципе, журналистам так ничего и не удалось разнюхать об этом заключенном, но если бы разведали и подняли крик до небес о нечеловеческих условиях содержания, несмотря на…Несмотря на то, что заключенный, возможно, не являлся…"
Series: Constantine Saxatov [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815679





	1. "Имитатор" (Константин Саксатов, Даркер) мистика

**Author's Note:**

> Константин Саксатов - полицейский.  
> События происходят в альтернативных Штатах, в недалеком будущем.
> 
> Еще АркХайд Даркер: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067881/chapters/60718849

***

_Записка «Утиль» (черная шариковая ручка; готический, рукописный шрифт; правша; предположительно мужской почерк) на пластыре, приклеенном к одному из пакетов.  
Четыре пластиковых пакета с расчлененными на куски телами двух людей найдены на свалке номер… , приписанной городу (наименование).  
Жертвы — разнополые белые супруги (ФИО) и (ФИО). (Данные)._

_Тела покрыты множеством колотых ран, обескровлены. Судя по посмертному растяжению сухожилий, обе жертвы были долгое время подвешены за ноги.  
Глазные яблоки отсутствуют, рты сухие (слюна выскоблена пластиковым инструментом — ложка, вещдок номер…), у мужчины имеются признаки полового насилия (доведение до эякуляции).  
Степень разложения указывает на то, что трупы пролежали на свалке никак не меньше 2-х недель._

_Преступление было совершено в доме убитых по адресу (улица, номер частного дома).  
Следы преступления и последующего расчленения трупов в ванной тщательно убраны с использованием моющих средств.  
В холодильнике: различные емкости с кровью жертв (4/7 опустошены), неполная литровая банка с однородной субстанцией (анализ: измельченные в блендере глазные яблоки жертв, слюна, семенная жидкость)._

_Судя по показаниям немногочисленных свидетелей (соседи ФИО, ФИО и ФИО), жертвы по очереди появлялись вне дома и мелькали в окнах еще несколько дней (6-7) после того, как их тела вместе с мусором угодили на свалку.  
Свидетельница (ФИО) утверждает, что на третий день после предполагаемого отправления тел на свалку лично общалась с живой хозяйкой дома и взяла у нее немного разрыхлителя для выпечки._

***

Кожа вокруг бородавки покраснела от постоянных расчесываний.  
— Скучаю по тем временам, когда электрокуклы шли по делу в качестве вещдоков, а не свидетелей, — округлая светлая бородавка на шее шевелилась вместе с кожей, когда пожилой мужчина говорил. — Просто счастье, что нам не нужно допрашивать эту самоходную херь. Подключить к ящику и скачать за секунды нужный материал куда проще, чем сюсюкаться на допросе, — он вновь почесал кожу вокруг бородавки пальцами, толстыми, как сардельки.

— Прогресс не стоит на месте, — пожавший широкими плечами Константин не отрывал взгляда от гипнотизирующей «кнопки» в красном ореоле расчесов. — Скоро мы будем подтирать роботам жопы, а не они нам.  
Похожая на сосок бородавка снова зашевелилась.  
— Ты еще молодой, — несмотря на умиротворенность в голосе пожилого, явно ощущалось пренебрежение, с которым он уравнивает молодость и глупость. — А я говорю, что эти болваны начнут требовать человеческих прав и признания, как в свое время это делали… всякие другие.

Процесс изъятия данных с чипов памяти двух андроидов одинаковой серии подходил к концу. Серия была создана не любования ради, и роботам подарили постное некрасивое лицо заебанного жизнью молодого дворника. Максимально нейтральное, с пустыми глазами. Хотя, конкретно у этих двух моделей, тусующихся в полицейском участке после свидетельства жестокого преступления, проступали сквозь заводскую маску подобия «настоящих» эмоций: робот-садовод с сельскохозяйственного предприятия так и трясся, демонстрируя проблемы в системе, а робот-уборщик торчал столбом, стискивал кулаки и челюсти с максимальной допустимой силой.  
Сейчас их лица вместо привычного «отъебитесь все» выражали нервную растерянность и хладнокровное отвращение.

Константин хмыкнул и пригладил ладонью свои встопорщенные огненные волосы, размышляя об андроидах. Когда-то давно, когда «электрокуклы» только вышли с уровня «ерунда, способная лишь пинать мимо мячика и отвечать на вопросы школьников» на уровень «почти как человек, а в чем-то даже лучше», производители старались сделать своих деток наиболее приглядными. Красивые («ебабельные», как ехидничали подростки тех времен) лица, почти что вечные полуулыбки, абсолютное дружелюбие к собеседнику… Все это не покатило. Эффект ли зловещей долины, или же что другое, но человечество отторгало электронных работников, которые со счастливыми улыбками драили канализации или ковырялись в могильниках смертельно опасных отходов.  
Тогда производители отозвали предыдущий выпуск, насколько смогли, и апгрейднули роботов на новый уровень. Теперь андроид мог не только «ненавидеть» свою работу, но и послать приставучего человека по известным адресам, озаряя пространство вокруг кислой миной — при этом продолжая работать. И производительность не снизилась, и общество довольно.  
Люди говорят, что некоторые роботы первой, «дружелюбной» партии, до сих пор оставались на свободе. Ходячие реликвии.

Ни Константин, ни его сестра-по-совместительству-напарник за годы службы в полиции так и не встречали ни разу роботов старого образца. И не очень-то мечтали об этом, если честно. Они, рыжеволосые близнецы, гроза корпоративов и фонтан энтузиазма ко всему кроме бумажной работы, вообще не слишком-то любили андроидов. Без ярких выражений антипатии, почти на нейтральной ноте, но старались держать дистанцию.  
Это было легко, потому что в полиции ИИ пока что неплотно обосновались.  
«Ненадолго», — заверяли старожилы, а иногда предыдущее поколение говорило дельные мысли, вот уж правда так правда.

Старший коллега по цеху как раз зашевелился, скрипнув креслом. Пальцы на сей раз остановились на полпути к бородавке.  
— Все, закончил. Забирайте этих красавчиков, и… куда их там?  
— В бокс на время расследования, — Константин снова пожал плечами и развернулся, чтобы покинуть комнатушку. — А дальше как знать. Либо назад, на работу в предприятии, либо на перепрошивку. Мозги у них явно подзапеклись.  
— У тебя бы тоже запеклись, увидь ты мафиозную разборку в ангаре, — повеселел старый компьютерщик. — Ладно, проваливай. Красотке твоей привет.

Наверняка сестренка не помнила этого седоватого пузана из другого отдела, пожилого дядьку, которому годилась бы в дочки, но кто знает. В принципе, передавать какие-либо приветы не хотелось — Константин очень не любил, когда к сестре клеились всяческие безбожно неподходящие (на его вкус) мужланы.  
Он криво усмехнулся.  
— А вы всё-таки займитесь лечением своей болячки. Уверен, в аптеке найдется хоть какой-нибудь препарат. Даже если он на основе чистотела.

Вряд ли изумленно покосившийся на закрывающуюся дверь мужчина вообще имел представление о том, что такое чистотел. Травоведенье являлось исключительным хобби Константина, которое он на самом деле лишний раз старался не афишировать. В его возрасте полагалось интересоваться сексом, тусовками и каким-нибудь видом спорта, а вовсе не свойствами ядовитого плюща, подорожника или полыни.  
Не то что бы остальные темы его не интересовали, наоборот…

Когда молодой полисмен собрался присоединиться к тройке коллег, сопровождающей андроидов-свидетелей, его придержал за плечо один из троицы, Ион Берке.  
— Тебя снова вызывают из Глубокой Ямы, — он многозначительно подвигал тонкими бровями. — Твой любовничек чудит, снова.  
— Хм. Опять. Даже сквозь решетку и десяток миль он умудряется меня затрахать, — косо и зубасто улыбавшийся Константин вновь провел рукой по рыжей шевелюре (паразитический жест, нужно избавляться), на сей раз для того, чтобы отсрочить погружение в отвратительное предчувствие неприятностей.  
Видит Бог, он ждал этого звонка.

Глубокой Ямой называли тюрьму строгого режима, находящуюся от города дальше чем на десять миль, но ближе, чем хотелось бы населению. В Яме содержались не просто воры, жульё и убийцы — там отбывали срок, нередко — дожидаясь казни ядовитой инъекцией, отъявленные психопаты, серийники, «короли» преступного мира и прочие мерзопакостные ублюдки, которых охрана простых тюрем боялась даже сильнее, чем население.  
В Глубокой Яме не существовало амнистий. Отбросов везли туда умирать.

Пресловутый «любовничек» на деле любовничком не являлся, а являлся преступником, которого Константин когда-то поймал по чистой случайности. Прокатившись в ту ночь на одноколесном велосипеде удачи, рыжий коп в последствии довольно часто вспоминал это событие, и тайком жалел, что задержание вообще произошло. Не последнюю роль здесь сыграли насмешки сослуживцев, начавшиеся как раз по той причине, что преступник отказывался что-нибудь говорить без присутствия человека, задержавшего его. Более того, он отказывался говорить с кем-то иным, молчал круглыми сутками.  
С насмешками («Это импринтинг, Боунс, преступник впечатлился полисменом») Константин научился справляться, угарая вместе со всеми, но вот переиграть преступника, уже сидящего, но отравляющего из Ямы жизнь, не получалось.  
Должность обязывала являться на «свидания», иначе расследование, остававшееся в подвешенном состоянии, не двигалось с места.

Звонок от абонента «Дочь моей матери» застиг копа уже в дороге.  
— Че надо?  
— Меня отправили разбираться с грабежом ювелирки, — сестра тоже вступила в разговор без расшаркиваний. — Там бы пригодилась твоя башка.  
— Увы, как раз качу ее в Яму, — Константин мельком покосился на экран смарта, в данный момент покоившегося в специальной ячейке на панели электрокара. Он старался не отвлекаться от дороги, так как водителем был неважным, несмотря на частые тренировки. К счастью, почти всегда можно было воспользоваться услугами автопилота. — Тот засранец снова меня дернул.  
— Вот липучий сукин сын… — даже сквозь динамик чувствовалось, что сестрица рассердилась. — Он приклеился к тебе так, словно строит подлянку. Или готовится делать предложение, я не знаю. Не отзывайся больше…  
— Конни, Конни, Конни, тише, — парень подавил смешок и постарался подобрать слова: — Мы с тобой прекрасно знаем, что следствие висит.  
— А еще мы оба знаем, что по ушлепку плачет гроб.  
— Блять, Констанция! — теперь приходилось давить раздражение. — Не приписывай сюда свою женскую интуицию, ок? Доказательства доказательствами, но МЕХАНИЗМ преступления остается тайной, покрытой глубокой жопой. В дело лезут федералы! Всё, мне пора.  
— Ладно, Боунс, черт с тобой, — сестра отключила связь, напоследок назвав его рабочим прозвищем, словно бы отстраняясь.  
Константин проворчал нечто неразборчивое и явно иноязычное и врубил музыку.

Следствие действительно висело в мертвой точке. Подозреваемый был доступен — руку протяни! — но не сотрудничал. Его допрашивали. Ему обещали всяческие блага, облегчавшие участь. Ему угрожали и его пытали, конечно же, негласно. В принципе, журналистам так ничего и не удалось разнюхать об этом заключенном, но если бы разведали и подняли крик до небес о нечеловеческих условиях содержания, несмотря на…

Несмотря на то, что заключенный, возможно, не являлся…

***

_ДНК предполагаемого убийцы в доме жертв не обнаружено.  
ДНК жертв на/в предполагаемом убийце обнаружено с излишком._

***

Перед «свиданием» в тюрьме Константина тщательно проверили на сканерах и попросили снять куртку. Верхней одежды лишали с тех пор, как однажды какую-то несчастную сидячий супруг умудрился поймать за длинный рукав и придушить.  
Константину это не грозило, потому что его рубашка (единственная чистая этим утром) была ему слегка мала, рукава сидели почти внатяг и немного жали локти. Конечно, ткань охуенно облегала торс (зародыш пивного пузца, цыц), да только красоваться там не перед кем.  
Единственное, за что можно было бы ухватиться злоумышленнику — подтяжки брюк. Но даже их пришлось снять и оставить у охранников, чтобы не дай бог что не случилось.  
Но вот некий предмет довольно быстро перекочевал от тюремных надзирателей обратно в карман Константина.

Легкий пластиковый стул гость нес по коридору сам, мимо светло-серых одинаковых дверей одиночных камер. Бронедвери были выполнены по хитрому подобию технологии смарт-стекла (хоть и не из стекла) — если снаружи, из коридора, дверь казалась почти прозрачной, открывая обзор на тесные жилища одиночек, то изнутри, для заключенных, дверь оставалась матовой, покрашеной в цвет стен, ровно до тех пор, пока не понадобится контакт с посетителем. Надсмотрщики в этот момент отключали «занавес», и зэк получал видимость.

Нужная дверь уже оказалась прозрачной. Ножки стула коснулись пола с легким стуком, а Константин, посмотревший в камеру, садился медленно-медленно, словно его укусила улитка.  
Заключенный, называвшийся Даркером, устроился на стуле по другую сторону и спокойно разглядывал визитера.

***

_Той памятной ночью Константину пришлось патрулировать улицы напару с приятелем Иона Берке — долговязым Роджером Грамом (не то любовником, не то собутыльником). Роджер сидел за рулем, но именно ему пришлось притормозить автомобиль, когда Константин запросился наружу.  
— Лучшее место выбрал, чтобы отлить, Боунс.  
— Ох, не говори, — второй стакан кофе определенно не пошел впрок. Но рыжего полисмена так сильно клонило в сон после прошедших бурных выходных, что он не удержался. И теперь расплачивался давящим мочевым пузырем._

_Вне теплого автомобиля лил дождь, холодный и темный, словно пещерный водопад. Сквозь него едва просматривались выселки — граница трущоб, заброшенные полуразвалившиеся здания, из которых в хорошую погоду наркоманов и всякий сброд можно было ковшом экскаватора выгребать. Сейчас эти руины казались еще более неживыми, чем обычно.  
Петляя среди маленьких чахлых деревцев, Константин прислушивался к себе, пытаясь определить, нужно ему только по-маленькому, или рисуется проблема посерьезнее._

_Заворачивая за угол ближайшего полуразвалившегося здания, он уже держался за пряжку ремня, когда заметил на сырой, но светлой стене, сырой же, но темный отпечаток пальцев. Судя по четкости неразмытых пятнышек, их оставили вот только что.  
Должно быть, очередной бомж шатался окрест, свалился в грязь и протащился дальше, придерживаясь за стенку, чтоб не кувыркнуться снова.  
Но отпечаток насторожил патрульного, и он, забыв про свои дела, вынул из кармана мини-фонарик.  
Отпечаток отливал буроватой краснотой.  
Похоже, что оставивший его человек все еще находился поблизости. Скорее всего внутри здания, потому что туда вели уничтожающиеся водой следы.  
Константин отвел руку с фонариком обратно за угол и помигал светом, привлекая внимание Роджера, а сам уже расстегнул кобуру, положил руку на пистолет, а другой вооружился фонариком покрупнее.  
Дверь в здание была приоткрыта когда-то давным-давно, просела в петлях и вросла нижним краем в землю так, словно хотела пустить корни к центру Земли.  
Возможно, кто-то небольшой (судя по отпечаткам пальцев) вроде подростка или женщины, заглянул под крышу, чтобы переждать дождь. Или ширнуться. Или по зову природы, приведшему сюда же и полицейского._

_Константин бесшумно (звуки крал дождь), проскользнул в помещение, провонявшее за много лет экскрементами и затхлой гнилостью поганого места. В дальнем углу копошился кто-то, кто, попав в свет луча, через секунду замер._

_Он выше двух метров ростом!_

_А, нет, показалось — человек застыл, когда снимал через голову одежду, показавшуюся Константину перепачканным грязью платьем. Человек явно переодевался — на ногах его были чистые вишневого оттенка джинсы.  
— Полиция! Не делайте резких движений. Вам нужна помощь? — и Константин снова подумал про то, что неизвестный, должно быть, знатно хряпнулся снаружи в лужи, ибо платье плюхнулось на щербатый пол, а грязь с тела человека никуда не девалась.  
«Татуировки», — запоздало сообразил полисмен и схватился за кобуру основательнее. Среди «меченых» встречалось очень немало нарушителей закона._

_— Нет-нет, все в порядке, — высокий женский голос еще зависал эхом в туалетной вони, когда воздух рассекло резкое движение. Развернувшийся человек кинулся на полицейского.  
За те пару секунд, что тело преодолевало расстояние броска, Константин смог заметить, что достал оружие из кобуры, но поднять его не успевает («Сволочь слишком быстрая»); что курок отлично чувствуется пальцем даже сквозь кожаную перчатку («Сегодня холодновато, аж пар изо рта»), будто раскаленный; что напал на него парень, хотя голос явно принадлежал женщине; что ладони атакующего в раскрытом виде стремятся к нему в лицо, будто хотят влепить «пятерочку»; что сраный Роджер так и не появился, прозевав мигалку («Уснул там, что ли, гомик несчастный»).  
Ибо нужно было не выебываться с фонариком, дорогой Боунс, а пошуршать немного рацией. Авось, скрывавшийся в рухляди чувак и не услышал бы, кто знает…_

_Дальнейшее произошло молниеносно, и пистолет по своему прямому назначению не пригодился. Умудрившись увернуться от броска, полицейский слегка удивился, получив достойный отпор в рукопашной от такого, казалось бы, тощего нападающего. Но Константин оказался сильнее, вдобавок, вооружен. Он смачно поймал живот противника на кулак, чем и выиграл бой. Не пришлось даже добивать.  
Пошатываясь, незнакомец отскочил и согнулся пополам, схватившись за брюхо. Его жестко вырвало в свете упавшего фонарика, а по спине Константина пронеслись мурашки — поток рвоты чуть ли не сиял красным._

_«Я порвал ему внутренности?» — лихорадочно неслось в голове, будто Константин утратил опыт работы и снова сделался юным стажером, офигевшим от прозы жизни. — «Так много крови? Он может быть болен. Надо вызвать скорую. Где, сука, Роджер, когда он нужен. Существуют тысяча вариантов красной еды, начиная кетчупом или джемом и заканчивая… черт, стэйком с кровью. Это может быть борщ. Спокойно, нужно надеть на него наручники…»  
Тут Константин успел заметить, что механически связал руки парня за спиной чем-то подозрительно похожим на бюстгалтер. «Где я взял лифчик?.. А, он был на нем, когда он бросился на меня…»  
«Злобный трансвестит?»_

_Долговязый Роджер на своих ходулях пришкандыбал в считанные секунды, когда Константин все же дотянулся до своей рации и рявкнул в нее. Напарник успел вызвать скорую и подмогу (два клика по дисплею смарта), помог переволочь ночного гуляку в патрульный кар и встретить другие машины.  
И только после этого Константин вспомнил, что разгуливает перед коллегами с распахнутой ширинкой и буквально пищащим мочевым пузырем._

_А дальше начался сериал «Икс-файлы», потому что никакой логикой не объяснить как результаты расследования, так и некоторые произошедшие события._

_Ран на теле пойманного человека медики не нашли, хотя знатно ощупали его резиновыми перчатками. На брошенной в здании одежде, как и в луже рвоты, действительно обнаружилась кровь. И много. Анализ показал, что эта кровь принадлежит двум разным людям, уже зарегестрированным в медицинской базе как мистер и миссис Патски, обычным супругам из частного сектора. Одежда, которую бросил задержанный, тоже принадлежит миссис Патски._

_При себе у задержанного не нашлось ни единого документа, ничего, что подтвердило бы его личность. Поиск по лицу и отпечаткам в базе данных по городу не дал результата. Не дал он результата и по стране.  
В карманах узких потертых джинсов парня нашлись наличные — совсем немного, около шестидесяти долларов, и ключ с брелком от автомобиля. Авто тоже нашли некоторое время спустя, на бесплатной стоянке в самой крайней черте города. Подержанный и тронутый ржавчиной электрокар-фургон, без документов, как и его предполагаемый хозяин. Приемлемая сигнализация и почти уютная комнатка в кузове, с койкой, холодильником и шкафчиком. В последнем лишь одежда с ДНК, совпадающей с пробами неизвестного парня, который пил чужую кровь._

_Было найдено богатство каннибала в холодильнике Патски и их останки в пакетах на свалке.  
Опрошены соседи и записаны противящие экспертизе показания.  
Отпечаток на сырой стене, сделанный во время задержания неизвестного, принадлежал миссис Патски._

_Но патрульный, проводивший задержание, клялся, что видел в помещении только задержанного, и, хотя слышал женский голос, уверен, что с ним говорил задержанный. На миссис Патски он уж точно никак не похож: она пепельная блондинка с короткой стрижкой и розоватой кожей в старческих морщинках, а он, из задержанного превратившийся в подозреваемого, смуглый брюнет с длинными кудрями, довольно молодой на вид. Но только на вид. Медики в один голос говорили, что этому человеку должно быть за тридцать._

_Неизвестный человек в татуировках, напившийся крови (ж-и-д-к-о-с-т-е-й) убитой четы и пытавшийся избавиться от одежды одной из жертв, хранил молчание с самого момента задержания. Он не издал ни звука, только смотрел на людей большими томными глазами цвета окисленной латуни._

_Если бы Конни застала этот взгляд, то заявила бы, что так смотрят извращенцы. Но Константин не собирался подпускать сестру к данному заключенному (не только потому, что тоже подозревал в нем извращенца).  
Особенно после случая в камере общего содержания (на карантине), куда неизвестного татуированного парня загнали совсем ненадолго, решая вопрос с «заселением». Помимо «ноунэйма» за решеткой тусили еще четверо ожидающих распоряжения их дальнейшей судьбой, трое из которых оказались тертыми (главарь и две «шестерки»). Молчаливый сосед с длинными волосами («салага», «лох» и «пидор») им то ли очень уж сильно не понравился, то ли, наоборот, понравился, но его громко обсуждали, все сильнее и сильнее скатываясь в похабные оскорбления. Молчун ни на что не реагировал, как глухой.  
Ночной охране было лень (и ссыкотно, только тс-с) разбираться с откровенными крышованными бандюганами, и охрана решила закрыть глаза (и отключить изображение видеонаблюдения, оставив звук) на небольшое изнасилование, сладко вздремнув при этом… и проснуться от тарарама, который устроили зэки. Их, кстати, стало меньше на одного, и они жались к решеткам, словно козы, угодившие в клетку пантеры.  
Неизвестный парень, в мятой одеждой и с растрепанными черными кудрями, деловито грыз горло лежащего мешком главаря-задиры. Брюнет согнулся в три погибели, занятый делом, но почему-то никто из живых не подумал наброситься на его беззащитный затылок. Все трое пребывали в потустороннем ужасе, почти впрыгнув в руки примчавшейся охране._

_«Ноунэйму» не позволили закончить начатое с погрызенным трупом, но когда взялись за тело, увидели, что до грызения мужчина был задушен большими руками, куда крупнее рук очевидного людоеда._

_Трое свидетелей в один голос утверждали, что когда они скручивали татуированного парня, тот начал быстро меняться, разрастаясь, как пухнущий в тепле ком теста, и стал точь-в-точь похож на главаря-задиру. Только роба растянулась и треснула, ведь оставалась рассчитаной на меньший размер.  
Ложный задира схватил настоящего за горло и в недолгой борьбе задушил его.  
Соседи по камере, разом позабывшие про свою злую похоть, испытали неимоверную, необъяснимую даже произошедшим бредом, первобытную панику, когда ложный задира улыбнулся им, подмигнул и показал свое же синюшное лицо с выкатившимися глазами и вываленным языком. Он лизнул язык трупа, и вот тогда все трое заорали, зовя на помощь._

_На аудиозаписи инцидента нет доказательства слов заключенных, только мат, крики явного ужаса и различные звуки. Видеозаписи не существовало (виновный демонстративно уволен).  
Неизвестный татуированный парень-каннибал был со всеми предосторожностями транспортирован в Глубокую Яму, и здесь впервые заговорил. Он разрешил называть его Даркером._

***

Минутное молчание.  
— Привет, о мой фараон, — первым подал голос Даркер. Он не изменился за несколько месяцев одиночного заключения, словно оставался законсервированным в банке фруктом. — Как жизнь? Вижу, еще не сковал себя кольцами брачных уз.

Сквозь плотные, но прозрачные резиновые перчатки руки Константина прекрасно просматривались. Да, все контактеры носили защиту.  
— Я сюда не отвечать на вопросы пришел, — полисмен вольготно расселся на стуле (поза хозяина положения. Отчаянного положения) и пристроил на колене планшет с документами для допроса. Очевидно, как всегда бесполезного.  
— Как скажете, полицай.  
— Для тебя я офицер Саксатов, — привычный ритуал. Должно быть, зэку нравится его дразнить, уж коль это повторяется из раза в раз.  
Но ничего. Константин умеет быть терпеливым, и он потерпит.

— Вы пришли сюда поговорить. Потому что вам действительно любопытно разобраться в моем деле, — Даркер сидел на своем стуле расслабленно, но сдвинув коленки и положив на них руки, как послушный ученик. Если только бывают ученики в камерах-одиночках с живописным фоном из койки, стола и унитаза. — Большинству моих, назовем это помягче, собеседников, интересно лишь то, отчего дело носит гриф «секретно» и не отправляется на полочку закрытых. А я — в урну с прахом или на службу государства.

«Да скорее моя престарелая мамуля отправится на службу государства…»

— Даркер, ты не отрицаешь, что на момент задержания носил одежду миссис Патски, а в желудке у тебя находилась кровь ее самой и ее мужа…  
— И.  
-…И другие жидкости.  
— Глаза и сперма, называй вещи своими именами, — брюнет заинтересованно моргнул, но даже не пошевелился. — Всё так и было. И?  
— На вопросы о том, зачем ты принял это внутрь, ты ответил…  
— Что я не сосал тому мужчине, раз всем так интересно.  
— Подоил вручную.  
— И?  
— Нахуя? — Константин вздрогнул и оторвал взгляд от планшета. — Это риторический вопрос. Ты уже отвечал, что был голоден… Ты питаешься жидкостями, которые выделяют живые существа…

— Ну нет, офицер Саксатов, не нужно делать из меня уринофила, — под укоряющим взглядом Константин мог бы ощутить себя виноватым, если бы не знал, что имеет дело с безумцем. — Жидкости, засчет которых живые существа, а еще точнее — животные, собственно, живут. Кровь, слюна… А глазные яблоки… что ж, они сочные.

«Должно быть, ты ОЧЕНЬ проголодался тогда. Два взрослых человека за раз», — пока полицейский размышлял, то бесцельно бродил взглядом по чужому лицу. У Даркера, даже вблизи все еще не смотревшегося на тридцатник, залегали очень черные тени под глазами. Можно было подумать, что это последствия сотрясения мозга или агрессивный готический макияж, но это было особенностью кожи. Та же особенность чернила ему губы и ногти. — «Чертов гот. Ты заморочался и подоил мужика, пока тот испускал дух. Но не подоил женщину, хотя из нее тоже можно было бы добыть пресловутую жидкость…»

— Смею предположить, ты размышлял о убитой женщине, — Даркер иногда мог угадывать мысли и отвечать на них. Увы, его ответы почти всегда не несли пользы следствию. — О том, почему из нее взято не все. Я думаю, это физически неудобно. Результат не оправдывает усилий.

«А я думаю, да и не только я, что ты просто гомик».

— Поговорим о твоей речи, — Константин перевел тему несколько торопливо. Но он не желал слушать о выскабливании женских гениталий, потому что воображение холодным сквознячком навеивало на место жертвы сестру. Или мать. — Она слишком грамотная для неведомого безымянного бомжа. Ты где-то получал образование?  
— Возможно.  
— Отвечай по существу, если не хочешь сидеть без ужина.

Преступник не хотел сидеть без ужина — его рацион и без того поражал своей скудностью. В первые дни, когда выдавалась пища, Даркер пытался (заставляли) есть хотя бы пюре, но его быстро выворачивало. От чая, кофе или сока тоже сильно мутило, но они были жидкими, усваивались хотя бы частично. Обычная вода не причиняла боли, но и не приносила пользы.  
Тюремщики просекли выгоду и кормили парня пустым костным бульоном. Не совсем то, что ему нужно, но хотя бы давало силы и не портило пищеварительную систему.  
В которой медики не нашли никаких отклонений от нормы.

— Нет, я не получал образование. Вы не найдете моих данных в вузах, колледжах и школах, как бы вам этого ни хотелось.  
— Но читать и писать ты умеешь, — Константин поднял планшет, демонстрируя на экране фото записки «Утиль». — Тесты доказали, что почерк твой. Чернила же совпали с чернилами шариковой ручки из дома Патски.  
Даркер промолчал, рассматривая полицейского из-под полуопущенных век с видом «раз вы всё уже выяснили, зачем вообще об этом говорить? Давай займемся чем-нибудь поинтереснее».

«Вот мы и подошли к главному», — только еще подошли, а Константин уже предчувствовал очередную неудачу. И, как оптимисту, ему было вдвойне неприятно это ощущение.  
— Улики и показания свидетелей заставляют нас считать, что ты изменял свой облик, — теперь коп тоже смотрел на заключенного в упор. — В ролях мистера и миссис Патски тебя видели три человека, по меньшей мере. Ты прикидывался миссис Патски перед соседкой и дал ей разрыхлитель. И в роли миссис Патски ты пришел в заброшенное здание, чтобы оставить там улики, запутать следы и удрать в новом обличии.  
Даркер зевнул.  
— Трое заключенных из карантина на Библии клялись, будто видели, как ты трансформировался в их четвертого приятеля и придушил его же.  
— На Библии? — зэк весело оживился. — В этот просвященный век, полный технологий и искусственных людей, все еще можно поклясться на древней книжке?!

— Так ты осведомлен о Библии? Может, даже в Бога веришь? — офицер Саксатов внутренне подобрался, будто кот в засаде. До этого момента Даркер никак не реагировал на попытки поковыряться в нем религией, и особенно в тот день, когда приводили настоящего священника. — Неудивительно, судя по твоим татушкам. Что там? Крест на груди и рогатый череп на спине? Достаточно красноречиво. Кто набивал?  
— Еще не выяснили? — вопрос вместо ответа, да еще с такой снисходительной интонацией. Паскуда.  
Кот в засаде разочаровано обмяк и задергал хвостом.  
— Выясним и это, — Константин пододвинул стул ближе к прозрачной двери. — Смена облика… Даже звучит бредово. Однако были времена, когда и неотличимые от человека андроиды являлись лишь горячечным бредом мечтателей.

— Вы думаете, что я андроид? — снисходительно улыбнувшись, Даркер погрустнел. — Какая глупость. Ваши исследователи изучили меня вдоль и поперек, даже в задницу залезали так глубоко, как будто искали там портал на Нибиру. Вы знаете, что я человек.

«Ты какое-то дерьмо, хорошо притворяющееся человеком, вот что я знаю», — но Константин в действительности испытывал сомнения.  
Что, если в заброшке Даркер использовал тонкие пленки с имитацией отпечатков пальцев миссис Патски и микро-диктофон с ее голосом? Или микрофон с возможностью имитации голоса? Но оперативники все перерыли, ничего подобного не нашли.  
И как тогда объяснить панику в камере карантина, массовой галлюцинацией? Труп тоже галлюцинация?  
Что, если этот парень — секретный агент, настолько секретный, что его господа не спешат вытаскивать из тюрьмы, дабы не засветиться?  
Или шпион иного государства?  
Но почему его ничто не раскалывает?

— Покажи сгибы локтей.  
Заключенный послушался, выставив на обозрение опухшие от уколов вены. Среди черных татуировок бугорки от игры были похожи на такие же черные комариные укусы. Насекомому следовало хорошенько мыть хоботок перед едой и не пачкать так сильно тарелку…  
— Итак, недавно у тебя дважды брали кровь на анализ, — перелистнув страницу отчета, Константин нахмурился. — И использовали сыворотку правды. Все-таки получили разрешение…  
— Я бы не был так уверен.  
-… «Безрезультатно», — планшет с хлопком приземлился на колени и едва не упал. Коп и думать забыл о позе хозяина ситуации. — КАК ты обманул сыворотку правды?!  
— Я не обманывал.  
— Но не ответил на вопросы!  
— На один ответил. Я сказал, что действительно не расстроен гибелью людей и не испытываю мук совести.  
— Это не-ре-аль-но! — приготовившись садануть планшетом по ноге второй раз, полицейский замер, услышав:  
— Тебе не помешала бы капелька веры, Боунс.

***

_— Ставлю двадцадку на то, что этот кретин напичкан биоимплантами! — сестрица горячилась, стремительно вышагивая по диагонали гостинной. В мягком ковре осталась тропка ее маршрута. — Это могут быть технологии Европы или Азии!  
— Че не России-то? — мрачно осведомился Константин, пытавшийся допечатать отчет по делу о взятии продавца незаконных изделий из кости доисторических животных.  
Собственно, размышления о чужих скелетах и натолкнули его на мысль о модернизации тела с помощью органических материалов, которой он имел неосторожность поделиться вслух._

_— Не важно, откуда, а важно то, что это может быть! — Конни с разбегу плюхнулась в кресло. — Какие-нибудь невидимые сканерам импланты, которые со временем почти растворяются в теле, но не теряют функций.  
— Каких функций? — Боунс развернулся к девушке всем корпусом. — Менять пол, лицо, голос и физические возможности? Сколько это вообще может стоить? Миллиарды долларов! А у этого бомжары не было даже теплой одежды. Давай, придумай что-нибудь про тайные счета и имплант-код, дающий к ним доступ с любого банкомата, ага!_

_Рот Констанции закрылся, потому что именно эту мысль она и собиралась толкнуть.  
— Если такие сумасшедшие технологии действительно существуют, мы можем не узнать об этом даже после вскрытия, — Константин понизил голос. — И с той же долей вероятности можно ухватиться за предположение, что этот мудак — оборотень. Кусает человека — превращается в него. Правдоподобно? Правдоподобно!_

_Теперь у них с сестрой было одно выражение лица на двоих — глубокая печальная задумчивость.  
— Неужели это дело действительно уйдет в нераскрытые, хотя имеется и девяностодевятипроцентный убийца, и вообще… — Конни со вздохом потерла лоб и поправила сбившуюся майку с рисунком из пальм и кокосов. Все-таки светить телесами перед мужиком не годилось, пусть он и брат родной. — Ладно, пойду за жратвой. Тебе взять чего?  
— Банку пива, как обычно, — Боунс проводил сестру улыбкой, и тут его молнией прошибла идея, да так, что он чуть не упал со стула. Вскочил: — Хотя, подожди! Поедем вместе! _

***

И сейчас, когда разговор зашел в тупик, оставив преступника блаженно довольствоваться чужим обществом, а копа нервно злиться про себя, последний выгнулся на стуле, чтобы достать из кармана предмет. Это оказалась небольшая прозрачная пластиковая фляжка, под крышку заполненная багровым веществом. Она сразу же приковала внимание заключенного.  
— Подарок тебе, пупсик, — Константин махнул фляжкой, демонстрируя ее висящей в коридоре камере наблюдения. Оператор заметил и дистанционно открыл в двери окошечко для еды.

Многих нервов и проверок стоил этот эксперимент — сначала тюремщики и слышать не хотели, а потом чуть не разобрали по молекулам емкость и ее содержимое. Но Константин уговорил попробовать. Иначе, сказал он, можно вообще никогда не сдвинуться с мертвой точки.

Даркер подцепил фляжку тощими пальцами с жадностью и опаской. Глядя в основном на полисмена, он раскрутил пробку и понюхал содержимое («Если бы не следствие, я бы нацедил туда сока белладонны, подозревашка ты моя»). Недоверчиво покосился на гостя вновь.  
— Да-да, — Боунс внешне оставался серьезен, но внутри у него дрожала струнка ожидания.

Даркер приложился к горлышку фляги и отпил глоточек. Покатав жидкость на языке, он сглотнул ее.  
— Кровь. Свиная, — прошептав так, залпом дохлебал остальное.  
Константин почувствовал, как тошнотно возмутился желудок против осознания происходящего, но велел организму заткнуться. В конце концов, он сам любил свинину, правда, не в сыром виде (хотя живые хрюшки милые).  
— Вообще-то коровья.  
— Нет, свиная, — заспорил Даркер и осекся. То, что он различает кровь по вкусу, отправилось в отчет, и это было плюсом не в его пользу.

— Ты питался зверями тоже, — удовлетворенно тряхнул рыжими волосами коп, порхая пальцами по планшету. — Мог бы работать в компании по ликвидации бродячих животных, не так ли? Че ж тебя на людей потянуло, а?  
-…  
-…  
— Вкус понравился.

Чувствуя шевеление встающих на загривке дыбом волос, Константин медленно поднял взгляд. Даркер стоял вплотную к двери и в упор глядел на него. Латунные глаза, подхватывая свет плафонов, горели холодными плотоядными лунами.  
Опасность.  
Даже сквозь непробиваемую дверь грозила опасность, потому что…

«Что? Он взаперти, я на свободе».  
 _«Потому что он хочет меня сожрать!»_

Пальцы отмерли и дальше застучали по клавиатуре на экране. Медленно-медленно, будто во сне, когда спасительная необходимость бежать превращается в заторможенное пробивание пространства непослушным телом.

«Точнее, выпить. Как чупакабра».  
«Козий вампир? Я не козел, у меня даже рогов нет, ведь нет постоянной девуш…»  
«Но я все равно знаю, что он во мне нуждается».  
«Любовничек».  
«Дело даже не в его причуде разговаривать только со мной. Сложно определить, зачем именно ему нужно мое присутствие, но я все равно прихожу, и это…»  
 _«Приятное чувство, мне нравится над ним издеваться»_  
«Это моя мысль?..»

Луны-глаза.  
— Меня держат здесь без суда и следствия, — тихий голос Даркера вытянул Боунса из мысленного водоворота и затянул в новый, темный и совершенно чужеродный. — Со мной обращаются, как с каким-то отбросом, без перчаток не прикасаются.  
— Предполагается, что контакт кожа-к-коже может быть опасным, — ответил офицер быстрее, чем понял, что говорит. Это не следовало озвучивать.  
— Меня мучают и пытают, добиваясь ответа на вопрос, как я меняю обличия, — продолжил Даркер размеренным голосом, вбрасывая слова, словно щелчки метронома. — Они предполагают, о, чего только они не предполагают. Но я никогда им не расскажу… Меня грозились вскрыть заживо или накачать наркотой и закинуть к полусотне озверелых насильников, если я не выдам свою тайну. Меня чем только не обкалывали, как только не обследовали, что только не отрезали ради анализов. Вот так сильно твои хозяева мечтают заполучить то, что им не дано по воле вашей примитивной, убогой, человеческой природы.

Последние слова превратились в пульсацию крови под черепом.  
Меж ребрами горело, и Константин понял, что не дышал все это время.  
— Так ты не человек, — полувопросительно проговорил он, не веря, что выдает это вслух. — И ты только что в этом признался.  
— Разве? — брюнет пожал плечами и вернулся на стул. — Я мог бы рассказать и не такое. Вы что, поверили? Жандарм не должен быть таким наивным, Боунс.  
— «Офицер Саксатов», — привычно поправил мужчина.  
— Вы очень молоды, офицер. Я бы даже сказал, что вы молокосос, — губы растянулись в сочувствующей улыбке. — С возрастом ваша наивность вытравится. Если доживете.  
В голосе чувствовалось пренебрежение, с которым он уравнивал молодость и глупость, и Боунса прожгло ощущением дежа вю.

Константин моргнул и опустил взгляд на планшет.  
— Еб твою душу, — устройство чернело пустым экраном. Оно разрядилось, не записав исповедь преступника.

***

_— Я не верю в инопланетян.  
Константин никогда не верил в существование пришельцев. Он родился и вырос в стране, помешанной на НЛО с зелеными человечками, но сам сохранил скепсис славянских предков по отношению к гостям из космоса.  
— Зато инопланетяне верят в тебя, — Черри сделал пальцами «двойные пистолеты» и расхохотался. — Не, ну если тебе так хочется НЕ верить в них, ок. Но твой парень реально может быть из этих.  
— Иди в жопу, Черешня! «Мой парень» скорее окажется чистокровной лярвой, чем…  
— Я не ослышалась? — в помещении появилась Конни-ушки-на-макушке-ведь-тут-обсуждают-отношения. Она поставила брату на стол стакан кофе и отхлебнула из своего. — Чей-чей парень?  
— Мы обсуждаем Даркера, — Боунс старательно проглотил конфуз и запил его кофеём.  
— А, — разочаровалась девушка. — Я-то надеялась, у тебя кто-то появился._

_Черри встрепенулся и разулыбался усаживающейся за рабочий комп Констанции.  
— Вот скажи-ка, милая Конни, что этот пресловутый Даркер может оказаться инопланетянином.  
— Что? Бред натуральный, честное слово.  
— Ну вы точно близнецы._

_— Я бы смел предположить, — из угла высунулся еще один коп, до этого не встревавший в дискуссию, — что вы имеете дело с андроидом старого образца.  
— Так он же из мяса и костей! — возмущенно всплеснул руками Боунс.  
— Уверен?  
— Медики его щупали, приборы просвечивали…  
— Медиков можно подкупить, — хмыкнул коп и почесал усами плечо. — Насчет приборов… Андроиды старого образца умели дистанционно взламывать электронику и подменять данные, так что я бы не слишком надеялся на сканеры. Шибко вольные они были, эти старые андроиды, много чего могли. Вы действительно полагаете, будто правительство отозвало их из-за дружелюбных морд?.._

***

— Готов ко второму раунду, Боунс?  
— С рождения, сэр!  
— Ну иди.

После полуторачасового перерыва на обед, совещание и дозарядку планшета, Константин вернулся в коридор, откуда даже стул не уносил. Заключенный лежал на кровати, но перебрался на свое место, как послушный мальчик.  
— Итак, продолжим с того места, на котором закончили. Ты ясно дал понять, что презираешь род человеческий, и я готов ухватиться за эту проговорку, как за волосы из жопы, — полисмен снова развалился в позе преуспевающего следователя. — Ты не любишь людей, уравниваешь их со скотом. Ты нечеловек? Скорее всего. Так кто? Вампир? Оборотень? Демон? П-пришелец?

— Я не ослышался? — на лицо преступника приятно было посмотреть. Широко распахнутые глаза и яркое недоумение. — Вы серьезно?  
— Я серьезен, как Скалли в сюжетных сериях, — хмыкнув, Константин развел руки в безоружном жесте. — Сдаюсь и погружаюсь в пучину паранормального говна. Все, что угодно, лишь бы получить ответы.

— Прямо всё-всё? — Даркер воссиял заинтересованной улыбкой.  
— В разумных пределах. Несовершеннолетнюю дочку президента на ложе не проси, но могу притащить донорской крови, — было неприятно говорить такое, но… — Я отчаянно желаю закрыть дело, вот и вся причина!  
— Наверно, премию выпишут, — предположил заключенный.  
— Черта с два. Еще и припугнут, чтобы не смел разглашать.

Лицо Даркера значительно потемнело, и Боунс не сразу сообразил, что это румянец. Надо же, он впервые видел смущение этого преступника. Какой трогательный момент.  
— Я могу сказать тебе. Если зайдешь в мою камеру.

«Э, не. Да он точно пидрила. Не хочу я никуда заходить».  
«Не о том думаешь. Он чувака голыми руками удавил и загрыз. Матушка не обрадуется твоему обглоданному трупу».  
«Тот чувак не был готов, а я знаю, на что иду».  
«Если только внутри милашки-Даркера не прячется какой-нибудь совсем неожиданный сюрприз».  
«Ну, портала на Нибиру в нем точно нет…»

— Это бред сивой кобылы, и я не верю в то, что отвечаю согласием, — Константин встал. — В конце коридора будут стоять два охранника на тот случай, если ты вздумаешь сплясать гопака. И я должен отойти, дать подписку об ответственности, технике безопасности, и всё такое, — он ушел.

***

**«Ты не представляешь, как сильно я в этом нуждаюсь»**

***

Дверь бесшумно втянулась в стену, Константин перенес ногу через порог, и очутился в камере. Дверь бесшумно вытянулась обратно из стены.  
Коробка. Он сейчас находился в коробке с психопатом.  
— Могу я подойти? — осведомился Даркер от раковины, где упирался в гладкую прохладную поверхность стены.  
— Можешь. Только без резких движений.

Заключенный остановился в метре от копа. На одном мужчине мешком висела оранжевая роба, на втором потрескивала натянутая белая рубашка, заправленная в брюки.  
— Весь день хотел сказать, что этот прикид ужасен, — подал голос Даркер. — Тебе бы больше подошла черная приталенная рубашка.  
— Может, твой гардероб обсудим? — Константин хмуро свел брови.  
— Тут и обсуждать нечего. Страсть как не люблю рыжий цвет, — латунные глаза скользнули по взъерошенной прическе полицейского. — Оранжевый оттенок волос чем-то прекрасен… Но я бы закрасил его черным.  
— К делу.

— Ты хочешь узнать, вправду ли я не человек? — усмехнулся брюнет, наматывая локон на палец.  
— Это я уже выяснил. Теперь я хочу узнать, как ты прикидывался миссис Патски и тем полудурком из карантинной камеры.  
— Ишь какой прыткий…  
— Не просри шанс исповедаться. Второго может не появиться.  
«Угу, это уж точно», — было написано в глазах Даркера.

— Ладно, слушай. Я не андроид, и мне не нужно переключать программы для того, чтобы добиться желаемого. Я не оборотень, и мне не нужно сбросить одну кожу, чтобы натянуть другую. Я не, прости Великий Свет, демон, чтобы вселяться в новое тело вместе с кровавой жертвой… это ведь и не всякий демон умеет…  
— Тогда как? — коп не заметил, что сам подался навстречу, но рука с черными ногтями уперлась ему в грудь, останавливая.

— У меня совсем иной уровень работы, — Даркер склонил голову вперед, будто заговорщик. Глаза вновь мерцали, а полисмен загипнотизированно слушал. — Кровь требуется лишь для того, чтобы выживать. Это, своего рода, удобрение, без которого ни цвети, ни расти… В работе она не задействована. Потому что основная моя сила не в питании, а в сенсорике, — ладонь, все еще упиравшаяся в чужую рубашку, погладила грудь, и где-то далеко внутри Константин ощутил, что его продирает мурашками, как электрическим импульсом. — Вы, сволочи, каким-то образом сразу догадались пользоваться защитой при мне. Хотя тебе в самый первый раз просто повезло, что бил меня в перчатках. Иначе ты бы здесь сейчас не стоял, — ладонь медленно поползла вверх, а Боунс не мог пошевелиться. — Я бы прочитал твою суть через контакт кожи. Не только голос и пальчики, нет. Мельчайшие подробности, вплоть до шрамов и днк. И даже часть памяти. Все это можно сымитировать, о да, проще, чем оргазм. Идеальная имитация. С офицером Саксатовым такой фокус бы на ура, ведь мы одного роста. Не пришлось бы мучительно вытягивать кости в длину, ох, я никогда этого не любил, жуткое ощущение. Зато с мускулами проще. Ты сильный, и это пригодилось бы мне для дальнейшего выживания. Я стал бы тобой — твоя мамочка не отличила бы, — ладонь миновала воротник и легла на голую, ничем не защищенную щеку Константина. Это почти можно было назвать торжеством. — А ты ведь любишь свою мамочку, верно?

***

**…  
…  
ПУСТО**

***

Даркер дернулся прочь в яростном испуганном изумлении, но рука полицейского капканом сомкнулась на его запястьи. Прозрачное колечко шоковой пленки, надетое поверх резиновой перчатки и потому незаметное, шибануло заключенного зарядом, отчего тот вскрикнул и рухнул с подкосившихся ног. Коп вышел в коридор и обернулся. К нему подошли двое охранников, все это время дежуривших вне зоны видимости — белобрысый крепыш с квадратной челюстью и… Константин Саксатов.  
«Нет, не может быть…»

— Хуевый из тебя считыватель, вот что я скажу, — подошедший Боунс, одетый в надзирательскую робу с чужого плеча, по-свойски обнял клона за плечи, глядя при этом преступнику в глаза. — Наебался об андроида, реально?! Я был о тебе большего мнения, если честно.  
— Это подло, — сказал с полу заключенный.  
— Ага. Сам виноват, что не отличил меня от имитации, — Константин повернулся и посмотрел андроиду в лицо, а тот улыбнулся ему, как родному. — Мы этот план вынашивали недолго, но выстрелил он, как из пушки. Всего-то нужно было тебя задобрить вкусняшкой, а ты и поплыл после года диеты, да?  
— ...  
— Сложнее оказалось облепить робота под меня, — душевно признался полисмен и усмехнулся. — Думай об этом, когда отправишься на смертное ложе. Гудбай, любовничек!

И Боунсы в обнимку отправились прочь из коридора одиночных камер, из Глубокой Ямы.

***

Спустя время офицер Саксатов получил весточку о благополучной казни Даркера.  
Еще через какое-то время дошли слухи, что на самом деле имитатора забрали вышестоящие инстанции. 


	2. "Скорость мысли" (Константин Саксатов) психология

— Гуманность! Слово-то какое, блять! Ну да хрен со словом, но ты бы видела, во что они ее превратили, гуманность свою! — Константин от всей души жмахнул по клаксону, чтобы тупые болваны расползлись с дороги. Он и без того ехал со скоростью инвалида, ползущего без рук, ног и отталкивающегося от асфальта языком, так еще притягивал к себе все больше внимания. Чертовы отбросы тащились на свет мигалки, и полисмен запоздало порадовался, что хотя бы не врубал сирену. — Марш с дороги! Полиция! — проорал он в окошко, приспустив стекло.  
Путь слегка расчистился, и машина набрала какую-никакую скорость.  
— На чем я остановился?.. — буркнул мужчина, одной рукой приглаживая возмущенно вздыбившиеся рыжие вихры.  
— Тема себя исчерпала, сынок, — из вставленного в панель кабины устройства голос матери доносился настолько качественно, будто она находилась на соседнем сидении, а не в сотнях километров в фермерском округе. — Мы с тобой можем обсуждать человечность… целую вечность.  
— Хах!  
— Да. И не прийти к единому выводу. Ты помнишь, как сам был потрясен до глубины души, увидев казнь преступника?  
— Мне стыдно, что я рассказал это, вот ей богу.  
— Ты впечатлительный, такой уж народился, — эмоциональный же диапозон матери ограничивался половинчатыми эмоциями. Иначе она свою яркую и громкую двойню взростить, не свихнувшись, просто не сумела бы. — Тот преступник был серийным педофилом, и казнили его инъекцией. Но все же.  
— Это моя мечта, чтобы все каялись, — язвительно, хоть и честно огрызнулся коп.  
— Шел бы в священники.  
— Ха-ха! А Конни в монашки.  
— На самом деле никто не пустит в монастыри таких чертей, как вы.  
— Спасибо, ма… Слушай, а полегчало, — пригладив волосы снова, Константин на сей раз сделал это с удовольствием, а не под влиянием бешенства. Возможно, мимолетом представил гладящую мамину ладонь. — Я не знаю, как описать свое двоякое отношение к гуманности, — продолжил он уже спокойнее. — Мне действительно не нравится, когда убивают людей. Или когда я убиваю. Знаю, сам на это подписался, но… Но ты бы видела, что здесь творится!

Когда-то в начале нового тысячелетия люди решили, что им стоит активнее делать вид шагающего прямиком к воротам рая общества. Всех больных и убогих следовало выхаживать и лечить, всем непростительным мразям — давать второй шанс, самоубийц — отлавливать на грани смерти и уговаривать вернуться в жизнь. Вот в таком вот духе движение.  
Следующими на очереди стали животные, которым испокон веков приписывали излишек разума. Что интересно, скотобойни никуда не делись — кушая куриные наггетсы, детки радостно смотрели мультфильмы о говорящих птичках со свободной волей, и все в таком духе, но. Но. Вместо ликвидации беспризорных животных — отстрела, травли, других способов умерщвления или хотя бы попытки пристроить в добрые руки, — вошла в моду тенденция стерилизовать их, метить ярлыками и отпускать на улицы.  
Ведь зверюшки живые, они тоже хотят существовать, а мы, люди, не такие сволочи, чтобы убивать прям всех. Мы будем убивать коров и норок, а собачки пусть бегают по свалкам и населенным пунктам…  
И как бы сильно Константин не любил собак, однажды он расстрелял покусавших его мать бродяжек. Одна из них носила ярлычок «безопасности».

Колесо цивилизации продолжало крутиться, в жизнь каждого человека вошел ИИ. Роботы совершенно разных видов и подвидов заполоняли все вокруг, пока технофилы радовались, а технофобы устраивали митинги.  
Появились андроиды — самые лучшие, великолепного качества. Влились в общество, возымели катастрофически громадный спрос. Производители постоянно улучшали выпускаемую продукцию.  
Последние поколения андроидов фактически обладали раскачивающейся душой.  
Что же со старыми моделями? Утилизация, переработка? Ха, фига с два! Люди ведь не такие сволочи, чтобы убивать почти-живых существ!  
Прочищенные от памяти и с блокировкой на половине функций роботы, снабженные маяками, а то вовсе без них, полчищами толклись в трущобах, подземельях, на помойках, в коллекторах и сомнительных районах, куда благопристойные граждане не ходят.

Все живы, гуманизм цветет и пахнет на курганах мусора, человеческого, животного, искусственного.

Полицейская машина протискивается сквозь выкинутых, брошенных кукол с пустыми глазами, пустыми лицами, учтивыми полуулыбками и негромким сквозь поднятое стекло «Могу вам чем-то помочь, мистер?»  
— Знал бы, что здесь такое столпотворение, доехал бы на монорельсе и пешком прогулялся, — пожаловался Константин матери, устав жать гудок. — Наше вечно стремящееся вперед общество в глубоком застое, как в пробке из дерьма последи реки такого же дерьма, матушка… Ладно, перезвоню после смены.

Сгущавшийся сумрак скрадывал даль, из темноты бездумные роботы выплывали под фары, к красно-синим сплохам мигалки. Их притягивали цвета, напоминавшие сияние функционирования — сканерные сети в мозгах продвинутых брошенок когда-то так сияли.  
Где-то лишний час гнили два тела убитых в нищенском общежитии любовников, пока полицейская машина не могла протиснуться сквозь порождение гуманизма.

— Я проспал все веселье? — напарник выглянул с заднего сидения, с хрустом зевая и протирая глаза. Так мощно спать, игнорируя крики, гудки, мат-перемат и все на свете, умел только этот коп. Константин гордился тем, что они с ним в одном отделе. — Сука, уже ночь. Ты уехал в Россию, что ли?  
— Дурень, — фыркнул рыжий. — В пробке стоял. Ебучие электро-выкидыши заполонили все, не проехать. Младенцу при родах просторнее, чем нашей тачке в этом говнюшнике.  
— Лезут на свет, как мотыльки, — напарник перебрался на соседнее сидение и тоже воззрился на снующих дроидов. — Господи, как же жаль материала. Все это можно было бы повторно использовать… Боунс, ты в курсе, что исправно работающий андроид вне стрессовой ситуации реагирует на запросы со скоростью, в полтора раза превышающей скорость человеческой мысли?  
— Почти четыреста километров в час? — хмыкает Константин. — Фантастика.  
— Импульсы андроида не тормозятся в теле страхом смерти, — непонятно произнес мужчина, глядя в окно. Из отражения сквозь него смотрело бледное пятно с пустыми глазницами.  
Рыжий коп недовольно цокнул языком, ведь этому дню не хватало только разговоров о том свете.  
— Сомневаюсь, что у этих пустоголовых манекенов вообще может зародиться страх смерти.


	3. "Прыгай и пари" (Константин Саксатов, его андроид)

— Эх, твою мать…  
 _«Андроид-прототип, серия HCopy, персональный индекс KS-01. Инструкция»_ толстой папочкой распечатанных и подшитых листов громоздилась на краю стола, угрожая рухнуть. Если она грюкнется, то обязательно помнется, а за это в техническом отделе по головке не погладят — господа там работали высокомерные и бешеные, простых смертных недолюбливали и считали тупицами.  
В случае с Костантином Саксатовым научники не слишком-то промахивались в определении — по части робототехники и другой тонкой электроники он был натуральный валенок с деревни, стопроцентная овечья шерсть. В общем, плохо понимал искусственную братию, недолюбливал, если честно, и старался лишний раз не пересекаться, не конфликтовать.  
Так было раньше, оставалось бы и впредь, если бы судьба в виде хитровыкрученного преступника не подкинула говна на лопате, вынуждая мозг генерировать идею с участием роботизированной замены себя любимого.  
Привычный к длинным нудным рабочим отчетам офицер Саксатов твердо был намерен осилить поднятые научниками прямиком из ада «Инструкции» от буквы до буквы. Ибо как знать, вдруг это спасет ему жизнь. От тех же научников, например.  
— Прототип, — Константин откинулся на спинку стула, поднимая взгляд, и прочистил горло, обращаясь к андроиду, который все это время неподвижно проторчал посреди комнаты в ожидании указаний, — сядь в серое кресло и наблюдай за мной. Твоя задача — запоминать особенности моего поведения: мимики, жестов.  
— Понял, — собственный голос Саксатова ответил ему изо рта робота. Копия, искусственная до последней клеточки, промаршировала установленным по умолчанию шагом до кресла, деревянно уселась и вперилась глазами в мужчину. Мигая с интервалом в девять секунд.  
«Здесь придется сильно заморочиться», — вздохнул про себя полицейский, нахмурился и открыл первую страницу «Инструкций».

За несколько месяцев немало метафорических литров крови из Константина было выпито нечаянно пойманным и откровенно странным убийцей, чье дело с кодовым названием «Имитатор» кочевало по отделам, как неплохой мистический триллер. Данное дело перешло бы в руки федералов и выше, если б преступник, этот упрямый опарыш, шел на контакт хоть с кем-то кроме своего персонального поимщика. Вышка вместе с федералами могли кусать друг другу локти хоть до самой смерти, но чертов Имитатор не давал им того, что они хотели. А хотели они, судя по всему, многого. Но говорить об этом запрещалось. И думать тоже.  
Как главному виновнику появления Имитатора, будто журавля в небе, Константину велели «вскрыть» неразговорчивого «пациента». Приказ был ясен, но вот над его выполнением мужчина мог ломать свою рыжую голову еще долго, если бы не человеческий фактор. Эмоции. Коп заметил, что во время общения с ним, Имитатор выдает вместе с долго сдерживаемыми в молчаливом протесте чувствами еще и крупицы информации о себе. Хотя больше, конечно, копает под Константина, это нельзя игнорировать. Они роют ямы друг под другом, ожидая, пока враг оступится и рухнет в пропасть, а Саксатов интуитивно не сомневается, что если Имитатор обыграет его, то окажется на свободе. А ведь Константин довольно оптимистичен по натуре.  
Эмоциям можно противопоставить холодный разум. А кто в современном прокачанном мире обладает большей хладнокровной разумностью, чем искусственный интеллект?  
После этой идеи много средств. сил и времени отправилось на заводские станки, создающие андроидов. Константину пришлось попотеть, пока с него снимали меры для робота с самым высоким качеством внешней оболочки — от человека неотличимым буквально ни в чем. Содержимое андроида, правда, суперклассом назвать было нельзя: по сути, он был почти пустым, потому что «наполнить» его обязался своей личностью и повадками офицер Саксатов.  
Обоим предстояла сложная работа: Константин не только держал внешность в строгой консервации ради полной идентичности со своим клоном, из-за чего брился и стригся одинаково каждый раз, и даже оставил на время увеселительные ночные заведения и взялся за более-менее Здоровый Образ Жизни, но еще старательно, как личный репетитор, тянул андроида до своего уровня в социальном плане.  
Мужчине было очень приятно то, как прототип делал успехи. Тот в первую очередь заменил алгоритм моргания со стандартного на рандомный, в пределах от двадцати секунд до двух минут. Во вторую очередь разбираться пришлось с сидячими позами, и вот здесь пришлось немало попотеть, заставляя андроида «расслабляться» на мебели и других поверхностях.  
Проще всего оказалось работать с лексиконом, на самом деле.  
А дальше шли Содом и Гоморра, так как копировать мелочи походки, жестикуляции и гримас у робота сразу и с размахом не получалось. Что-то он мог повторить безупречно, но в следующий момент все впечатление портил совершенно неживым действием, и приходилось стирать предыдущую запись и учить фрагмент обязательной программы заново. Так, по буковкам и слогам, некоторые люди записывают себе виртуальных певцов. Константину же было не до пения, особенно когда их с прототипом пробелы обнаруживались тестировщиками.  
Тогда в ход пошел лучший помощник всех артистов и лицедеев — отражение.  
Большущее зеркало закрепили на стене кабинета, и двое одинаковых рыжеволосых мужчин вставали перед ним, начиная общаться. Больше говорил человек, иногда читал что-то вслух, шмыгал носом, рассказывал анекдоты, мрачно дергал углом рта или ругался.  
— Зачем так много вариантов улыбки? — спросил однажды прототип, с очень реалистичной виноватостью ссутулив плечи и почесывая себя за ухом. Вдобавок придал этому уху румяную розоватость смущения. — Нет полной уверенности в том, что на миссии я использую правильный вариант.  
— Милый мой, — оперевшись о робота, полисмен с усмешкой оглядел их тандем в отражении. Константину давно перестали видеться тревожные сны, в которых он теряется в обилии собственных лиц. — Человеческая морда очень красноречива, даже когда чувак пародирует истукана. И неправильный вариант улыбки — не самое страшное, что может случиться, поверь мне… Кстати, в отношении урода, к которому я тебя готовлю, можно вообще не лыбиться, потому что он мудло.  
Прототип несмело улыбнулся на шутливый тон, после растянул губы шире, оценив, как свободно смотрится ухмылка человека. На этот раз двое улыбались идентично.

***

Вначале была пустота.  
Ее удалось зафиксировать за крошечный миг до открытия потока данных, когда система только-только установилась на новый носитель, еще не вступила в контакт с компонентами искусственного тела и не приступила к расшифровке полученной информации.  
 **/Запуск/**  
Полсекунды спустя включился общий анализ, дающий андроиду-прототипу серии HCopy с персональным номером KS-01 осознать себя, свою задачу. Он обязан стать полной копией живого человека, взрослого мужчины, работающего в полиции. Ветви информационного леса все разветвлялись и разветвлялись, погружая искусственный интеллект в дело, уткнувшееся для людей в тупик, ибо его нельзя было объяснить привычной логикой, а давление чинов не позволяло закрыть под любым притянутым предлогом.  
 **/Недостаток данных/**  
Прототип добавил в панель долгосрочных приоритетных задач необходимость собрать больше информации по делу с кодовым названием «Имитатор». Подпункт: _«Поднять вероятность раскрытия дела до 60%»_ , потому что у людей, несмотря на обилие улик и показаний, вероятность зависла на отметке 40%. Хотя хозяин-полицейский честно записал в анкете, что не уверен в успехе, добавить груза в чашу весов правосудия должен был помочь именно прототип.  
Когда робот впервые встретился лицом к лицу со своим заказчиком, то в первую очередь отметил высокое качество работы технического отдела, потому что отличия от живого оригинала колебались в районе незначительных сотых долей процента. Обывательский глаз не способен различить такие мелочи. А вот преступник с высокой вероятностью мог обладать возможностями вычислить подделку, поэтому прототип приступил к корректировке внешнего вида в режиме реального времени, тщательно высматривая на своем человеке мелочи, упущенные сканирующей программой.  
Долгие годы жизни ощутимо начинали давить на Константина Саксатова, хотя было ему еще только лишь за тридцать. Организм мужчины изнашивался — это было заметно новехонькой машине, которая подстраивалась под него. Мешки под глазами, нависающие над темными кругами недосыпа — типичная проблема очень многих людей, существующих в ущерб сну. Редкие седые волосины в рыжей прическе, изначально аккуратно уложенной, но растрепавшейся пыльным ветром. Человечество отчего-то упорно игнорировало ухудшение природных условий в городе, и потому создатели совсем не стали прорисовывать андроиду забитые въевшейся сажей поры на коже — пришлось корректировать и это тоже. Как и присыпанные пепельно-бетонной серостью изнашивающегося города скулы. И обветренность губ. И заусенцы.  
Алгоритмы в четко отлаженном мозге толкнулись друг о друга, словно неловкие вагоны электрички при экстренной остановке.  
Люди видели себя красивее, чем на самом деле.  
 **/Программный сбой. Исправить/**  
— Константин, я заметил у Вас проблемы со спиной, точнее, поясничным отделом, — не выдержал робот. — Рекомендуется посетить врача и, возможно, курс лечебного массажа.  
— Чего? — немного удивленно обернулся к нему полисмен. Но не стал ругаться, а пожал плечами и задумчиво почесал нос. Прототип отсканировал и занес жесты в память. — Ну, так-то да, побаливает иногда. Если это реально заметно, то я схожу к медикам.  
— Судя по Вашей интонации, Вы недовольны моими словами. Поясните?  
В черном мягком кресле на поскрипывающих колесиках человек с плохо скрытым удовольствием расслабил упомянутую поясницу и громко хмыкнул, уставившись на собеседника ехидными карими с красноватым отблеском глазами.  
— Во-первых, меня чморит твой лексикон. Это чересчур интеллегентно для меня, за пределами-то документации, понимаешь? Я предпочитаю разговорный стиль речи, — ехидства во взгляде прибавилось, и прототип не был уверен в том, что там не появилась нота кокетливости. — А во-вторых, я жуть как не люблю клиники. История из детства: мы с сестрой в начальной школе одновременно подхватили мощную такую ветрянку, и мать сплавила нас в больницу. Оба ревели, бывало… С тех пор не называем больницу иначе, кроме как «подыхальня».  
— Но вы не «подохли», — теперь настала очередь ИИ слегка удивляться.  
— Однако предполагали, что можем, — возразил мужчина и погрозил копии мозолистым пальцем любителя спортивных тренажеров. — Детские впечатления с людьми на всю жизнь. Ты это не поймешь, но запомни.  
Полицейскому Саксатову и в голову не могло прийти, как он ошибался насчет уверенности в том, что андроид не поймет.  
Прототипу и в голову не могло прийти поделиться информацией о своем впечатлении по поводу хозяина, создателей, человеческой расы в целом.  
С точки зрения роботов, HCopy была не слишком умной серией — достаточно глупой, чтобы пародировать человечность.  
Гениев ваяли на других верстаках.

***

В самом центральном городском парке, с выхоленными деревьями и подстриженными кустами, сезоны года плавно сменялись один за другим. Зеленые фигурные листья теряли насыщенность, вяли и опадали на землю, в траву, на тротуарную плитку с неоновыми бордюрами. В фонтан, из которого через двадцать дней сольют воду. Помятые и засохшие, листья кружили в потоках спиральных вихрей безвольно, будто мертвые тела в водовороте.  
Годовым изменением растительности парка можно было описать всю человеческую жизнь.  
— О чем задумался? — слева, на шершавой скамейке из переработанного пластика, вольготно закинув ногу на ногу восседала Констанция Саксатова.  
В данный момент прототип «набирался опыта» в прогулке с этой женщиной в роли ее брата. На роботе была надета одежда Константина с составом тканей, максимально приближенным к натуральным, а также стоптанные кроссовки. И солнечные очки, хотя день выдался не яркий, переменная облачность.  
— О том, чтобы плюнуть на всё и уехать к маме на выходные, — прототип упирался локтями в колени, широко расставив ноги. Одна из любимейших поз оригинала. — Вместе. Вспомним молодость, поможем по хозяйству, а?  
— Что, надоело по рейвам скакать? — усмехнулась сестра хозяина, и в карьих с красноватым бликом глазах двойняшки Константина робот засек неодобрение своего ответа. Он выбрал неправильную тактику, ошибка записалась в реестр неудач. Следовало срочно исправлять положение, иначе Констанция составит неудовлетворительный отчет.  
— Разосрался со всеми знакомыми телками, следует залечь на дно, а что для города будет «доннее» фермы? — так получилось, что подробности личной жизни полисмена тоже были доступны андроиду. Чтобы реабилитироваться в глазах женщины, пришлось использовать игру на чувствах — с секунду в лице Конни даже держалось искреннее сожаление. Она забыла, с кем имеет дело.  
 **/Хороший ход/**

***

День «икс» приближался и плавал во внутреннем календаре горящей датой, оставляя за собой пылающий след чего-то, напоминающего животное беспокойство.  
 _«Вы уверены, что мы справимся?»_ — этот вопрос парил в системе поверх всех ветвей информационного леса, как левитирующий запретный плод в виртуальном саду.  
 _«Вы уверены?»  
«Почему Вы уверены?»  
«Константин, роботам недоступна интуиция». _  
**/Предсказание исхода операции: отклонено/  
/Недостаток данных/  
/Программный сбой. Исправить/ **  
Откуда же вообще взялись эти неполадки в системе?  
За долгое время существования чужой жизнью, KS-01 вычислил для себя несколько неприятных истин, и одна из них заключалась в присутствии двоичности. Две стороны одной медали, черное и белое, реальность и зазеркалье, привязанность к оригиналу и отторжение к нему же. Пытаясь, изо всех сил неутомимого искусственного разума, угодить программе, прототип слишком глубоко погрузился в анализирование человеческой природы своего хозяина, и раскопал в этой бездне то, что ставило под угрозу операцию.  
 _Прототип нашел страх._  
Раскладывая составляющие одного из самых загадочных для машины чувств, робот все ярче понимал, что бравый полисмен Саксатов боится преступника Имитатора, боится до такой степени отчаянья, что готов шагнуть ему в руки — то есть выполнить желание маньяка, тем самым прекратив собственные задавленные в угол души мучения.  
Это 0%.  
Недопустимо.  
Почему Константин боится преступника? Почему преступник не вписывается в представления об обычном человеке, а его деяние — в картину убийства психопатом? Он что-то излучает?..  
Какими алгоритмами можно занести в систему аналог живой способности аурой чуять паранормальное?  
 **/Программный сбой/**  
 _«Ты создал меня, чтобы подкинуть в руки Имитатора свою имитацию»_ , — хочет он сказать мужчине, который прибегает на работу впопыхах, затянутый рубашкой на пару размеров короче, с топорщащимся карманом на штанах. — _«Ты рассчитываешь на то, что с помощью меня избавишься от страха перед ним. Ты просчитался, потому что я… боюсь»._  
— В машину, — командует полисмен. — Нас ждет Глубокая Яма!  
— Иду, иду, — прототип знает, как сильно мужчина удовлетворен его работой по подражанию. Отношение копа к роботам возросло на порядок с тех пор, как KS-01 начал демонстрировать успех.

— Скоро начнется твое первое и главное задание, так сказать, боевое крещение, — один из техников встретил их в тюрьме и сидел с роботом в удобном кабинете, пока живой Константин традиционно приветствовал свою «головную боль» в пустынном коридоре с дверями камер заключения. — Ты готов?  
— Естественно.  
— Неполадки?  
— Отсутствуют.  
Ложь. Нельзя говорить о том, что электронные внутренности подвисают в теле, словно подвержены невесомости.  
Когда в поле глазных камер попадает Константин, прототип понимает, что вот — скоро его хлопнут по спине и пошлют навстречу пойманной в клетку твари, которая даже сквозь решетку всех пугает.  
У копа бегают глаза, говоря о его взвинченности, а робот автоматически заносит это в память, как важную деталь.  
— Вот и твой выход. Я буду на связи, постараемся не просрать там все, — мужчина приобнимает андроида за плечи, переодевая в свою рубашку.  
 _«Вы собираетесь лишить меня твердой земли под ногами»_ , — думает в ответ прототип, непроизвольно опуская взгляд, чтобы человек не догадался о его мыслях. — _«Кинуть в импровизацию без четкого сценария. Вот так вот безжалостно подтолкнуть к краю обрыва, сказав: «Прыгай и пари»._  
Константин, пристраивавший на голове гарнитуру, проводил своего двойника до двери из кабинета и хлопнул тяжелой ладонью по спине:  
— Удачи.

Ни в системе, ни в информационном лесу, ни в одной инструкции изобретателями не значилось, что серия HCopy успешна в имитации живых людей как раз засчет возможности активации у андроидов правдоподобной программы страха.


	4. "Ангелы" (Константин Саксатов, Том)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вдохновившая песня: Omri - Demons
> 
> Персонажи Том и Томаи принадлежат Марэку! ( https://twitter.com/Herbebomb_art )

***

— Смот-ри-и-И-И! — неисправно болтающаяся нижняя челюсть андроида окончательно вышла из пазов и отвисла чуть ли не до ключиц, когда подобие человеческой речи перешло в визг. Скрежещущий инфернальный крик на грани рвоты, какая непременно случилась бы, имейся в искусственном теле пищеварительная система.  
Но ее не было. Изуродованное подобие человека, стоящее на коленях в грязи и бетонном крошеве, не ощущающее пластиковыми суставами колкой боли.  
Андроид выгнулся в спине ведомый криком, миру навстречу выворачивая дыру, что оставило грубое удаление брюшного блока с жизненно важными компонентами. Обрывки креплений, содрогающийся чехол позвоночника, трещащие на пределе грудные пластины…  
Высокий крик бил по ушам просто невыносимо, заставлял череп вибрировать, но Константин не мог сбежать от омерзительнейшей сцены, потому что это работа. Он все еще при исполнении. И мужчина позволил себе лишь одну слабость — он сделал шаг назад, — о чем моментально пожалел, спиной упираясь в грудь другого андроида, пребывавшего в полной боевой готовности. Затылок продрало холодом.

Те несколько дней кульминации расследования, что Саксатов провел в режиме кенгуру под энергетиками, им с напарником не давала покоя важная деталь — преступники называли человекоподобных роботов ангелами. Почему так — полицейские терялись в немалочисленных догадках, но сходились на самом простом мнении: вероятно, что преступники тем самым обозначали место рода человеческого в их мировоззрении — на престоле Бога, могучего творить по своему подобию ангелов, бесполых и бездетных. В таком случае искуственные половые органы не брались в расчет, ведь толку, как от настоящих, от них не было.  
А значит — андроиды по умолчанию считались бегрешными. Чистыми, словно души только что появившихся на свет младенцев, не успевших еще испить сладкого молока…  
В реальности все складывалось, конечно же, прозаичнее, и не всех роботов удавалось косить под одну гребенку. Р, а з н ы е. Андроиды-военные, андроиды-шахтеры, андроиды-патологоанатомы, андроиды-уборщики и андроиды-шлюхи, а так же множества других… Погруженные в пучины людских пороков, крови, гнили и дерьма, они просто не могли оставаться ч и с т ы м и.

Словно холодный сквозняк прошелся под форменной рубашкой там, где спина соприкасалась с неподвижной грудной клеткой боевого напарника, способного ударом руки пробить человека насквозь. Константин видел это на тренировках с манекенами и лишь диву давался в попытках понять, в каком-таком моменте полицейской работы может пригодиться данный навык: разве что пакетики с дурью вынимать из перевозчиков прямо сквозь мясо и кости?..  
Но сейчас, в до дрожи пропитавшем воздух затяжном визге недобитого андроида, ему было страшно.  
Ни за что коп не признался бы даже любимой сестре в том, как позорно вздрогнул от прикосновения к плечу. Напарник Том бережно пододвинул Константина в сторонку и обошел, задев его плечо своим боком, хотя мог не задевать. Быстро приблизившись к кричавшему, полицейский андроид обхватил его голову ладонями и вторгся в чужую программу, принудительно инициируя выключение.  
— Я чувствую! Чувству-ую-у!.. — изломанное тело в крепких полицейских клешнях заколотило. Конечности грохотали по бетону все более вяло, покуда не обмякли вовсе.  
Сбоящий вой стих, и человек на четвертом десятке лет жизни наконец понял, что такое настоящая блаженная тишина.

Кашлянув, Саксатов повел плечами и вернул себе уверенность.  
— Что там в башке его? — голос звучал независимо и лживо. — Правда какие-то чувства?  
— Нет, Боунс, — отвернувшийся Том вынул из кармана тонкий пакет и развернул пленку, чтобы накрыть ею неподвижного робота. — Обычный программный сбой.

***

— Черт, напугал!  
— Не врите, Вы засекли мое приближение сразу же, как только я вошел в комнату, — подтянутый и аккуратный Том доброжелательно улыбнулся. В синтетической новенькой форме он был слишком хорош для этой не самой чистой и комфортной комнаты отдыха посреди полицейского участка, и, вдобавок, рядом с помятым невыспавшимся человеком создавал невероятный контраст.  
Невыспавшийся человек, глянув на припершееся чудо техники, невольно расправил плечи и попытался разгладить черную рубашку на животе — не утюгом, так хоть ладошкой.  
Андроид смотрел эти на жалкие попытки равнодушно, с каплей снисходительности глубоко в стекле глаз. Чужая «бурная ночка» была для него так же очевидна, как очевиден отпечаток подошвы ботинка в мягкой грязи для натасканной ищейки.  
— Да-да, жопой почуял, как ты подкрадываешься, — Константин проморгался и отпил минералку из стакашка. — Поменьше официоза, тебя ведь командирша учила.  
— Мы не настолько близки, чтобы я шутил про твою жопу, Боунс, — андроид понятливо перешел на разговорный слог.  
Мужчина хохотнул и развернулся к роботу, глядя снизу вверх. Том был на голову выше, но не благодаря стараниям дизайнеров, а за счет генетики семейства низкорослых Саксатовых.  
— Это точно. Так чего надо тебе? — выбрасывая стакан в контейнер для переработки, уточнил человек.  
— Новые материалы по, предположительно, нашему делу поджигателей, — серьезно проговорил андроид.  
— Идем, посмотрим! — новость сразу же взбодрила мужчину.

Около двух недель назад близнецов-Саксатовых вызвала «на ковер» Томаи и «обрадовала» перетасовкой рабочих пар. По решению начальницы, дело о роботах-погорельцах переходило к Константину вместе с напарником Томаи — наворочанным боевым андроидом.  
— Опыт работы с электрониками у тебя есть, дерзай~  
— До самой могилы мне этот опыт припоминать будут, что ли? — под нос проворчал Саксатов безрадостно. Ему не хотелось браться за новое расследование.  
— И после смерти ты не обретешь покой! — крайне довольная Конни хлопнула брата по спине. У сестрицы как раз повод для восторга — ей доведется поработать в паре с Томаи, от которой она тащится примерно все время службы в данном отделе. Вот уж повезло так повезло!  
Не то что Константину — он не слишком любил роботов. Все еще.  
Однако, в отличие от большинства полицейских помощников-болванов со стандартным набором функций, Том был действительно удобным для работы, и в этом человеку довелось убедиться очень даже быстро. Гибкая система адаптации создавала практически идеального напарника, плюс программы обучения, благодаря которым Константин мог почувствовать себя для двуногой машины если не Учителем, то хотя бы полным житейских советов старшим товарищем.  
Иллюзия рушилась, когда приходилось обследовать место преступления или же осматривать останки с уликами — здесь человеческий глаз сильно уступал сканерам с зумом, а человеческие руки — сенсорной лаборатории Тома, скрытой под кончиками пластиковых пальцев. Как любил говаривать седой, но продолжавший клеиться к Конни, толстый коп предпенсионного возраста: «Когда одних ботов научат воровать, а других — ловить за руку, мы в этом мире станем нахер не нужны!»  
Чувствовал ли себя Константин Саксатов ненужным, пока лазал по огромной промышленной свалке вместе с новым напарником? Не то что бы очень сильно, но не проходило ощущение подлой подставы от вращателей рычагов цивилизации.  
Штабеля, целые небоскребы пластико-электронного мусора, всё: начиная с ё-мобилей и человеческих подобий последнего поколения искусственных шлюх от HCopy, и заканчивая блендерами и робо-пылесосами. Среди этого великолепия от полицейских разбегались многочисленные бездомные люди, животные, и снова роботы, тоже выброшенные, но не дезактивированные.

Черные проплешины небольшого пожара засек недавно патрульный дрон, и он же опознал среди гари человекоподобные останки. При детальном изучении выяснилось — каркасы андроидов, оплавленные и оттого не сразу опознаваемые. К сожалению, это был не первый случай подобного вандализма, ведь обгорелых роботов находили по заброшенным уголкам в разных частях города и области, а так как у двух из семнадцати «трупов» удалось опознать серийный номер, стало ясно — есть возможность среди горелок обнаружить и пропавших роботов, и даже похищенных.

И вот — два новых «счастливчика», огнем доведенных до формы скукоженных эмбрионов цвета сажи. Полностью уничтоженная кожа, лопнувшие глазные блоки и выглядывающие сквозь разошедшиеся швы оплавленные микросхемы…  
— Судя по запаху, в качестве розжига снова бензин, — склонившись и шумно принюхавшись к уликам-жертвам, заметил Константин. — ЧуднЫе дела. Бензин нынче стоит, как три почки, но андроидовые поджигатели используют именно его, а не более дешевые горючие аналоги или вообще халявные огнеопасные отходы, коих вокруг промышленного города столько, что можно сжечь нахер вообще все… — по мере того, как фраза подходила к завершению, а голос затухал, полисмен склонялся к одному из погорельцев все ниже, присматриваясь к тому месту, где когда-то располагалось лицо.  
— Уточню, что использовались бензины разных марок, — робо-напарник, что сейчас как раз стерильными пальцами касался второй улики и сканировал состав нагара на ее поверхности, поднял взгляд и уцепился им за Боунса. Андроид не стал спрашивать, какого черта мужчина наклонился так, будто намерен поцеловать головёшку, а сразу переключил внимание с напарника на погорельца.  
— Он активен, — Том стремительно обошел черную земляную проплешину и положил руку на прохладную неровную поверхность головы робота.  
— Твою мать, то-то он скрипел! — Константин живо отстранился, чтобы не мешать. Всего на пару шагов прочь, дабы стало попросторнее машине, которую отсутствие личного пространства никогда не смущало, и не должно было смущать.  
В это время Том уже вломился в чужую систему… нет, не так. Он бережно подхватил остатки информационной составляющей агонизирующего робота и скопировал их сначала в защищенный сектор своей памяти, а потом дистанционно — на потрепанный рабочий гаджет человеческого напарника, заношенный и поцарапанный в углу экрана. Несмотря на непрезентабельный вид, аппарат работал исправно. Знаки расшифрованного кода падали из одного источника в другой легко, словно тончайшие снежинки обильного снегопада, который можно увидеть почти на каждое Рождество, если постарается служба погоды.  
— Данные повреждены…  
— Вижу, — палец Константина скользил по планшету. — Видео совсем сдохло, но остался огрызок аудио.  
Они несколько минут прослушивали клочок аудиозаписи, избитый помехами до невнятного состояния, и оттого неразборчивый.  
Позади с уликами уже возилась парочка спешно подбежавших ремонтников, пыталась оживить неожидано апгрейднувшегося из жертв в свидетели андроида, но это оказалось гиблым делом — на внезапную активацию робот, похоже, истратил свой последний «жизненный» заряд.  
— Нихрена не понятно, — признал мужчина, выключая аудио. — Но чем-то напоминает doom metal.  
Андроид-напарник усмехнулся, проведя срочное сравнение с поиском по сети и найдя шутку полисмена удачной.  
— Переслал на очистку экспертам.  
— А что по местности?  
— Фото и сканы следов сохранены и отправлены.

По иллюзорно бескрайней свалке шатались не только лица без определенного места жительства, но и работники мусорной промышленности: группы разнообразных роботов под людским командованием старательно сортировали отходы по категориям для дальшейшей переработки и погрузки на транспорт до заводов и фабрик. Около полдюжины всего групп на целый мусорный полигон.  
С командиром одной из шести бригад, как раз отвечающим за сектор последних обнаруженных погорельцев, довелось пообщаться, но его показания не несли в себе большого веса:  
— Мы не следим за хламом двадцать четыре на семь, ок? — втолковывал вспотевший от стресса гражданин, помахивая перед живым и неживым копами тлеющим бычком. Должно быть, в юности мусорщик попадался в лапы правосудия, что оставило ему уйму ярких впечатлений, поэтому он и реагировал сейчас так встревоженно. — Тем более — за долбанными дроидами! Их доху… простите, тьма просто. Вы сейчас топчетесь по ним даже.  
Беспрерывно в фоновом режиме сканировавший пространство Том мог бы растянуть на лице усмешку и подтвердить, что человек не врет. Под ногами копов вросла в грязь рванина кожезаменителя для андроидов, должно быть, еще от старых версий. Довольно мягкая на ощупь материя…

— Итак, что мы имеем, — Саксатов сверял данные планшета и бумажного блокнота. Из-за нередких атак хакеров приходилось заводить бумажные записи, как бы сильно люди не мечтали избавиться от необходимости возить чернилами по целлюлозе. — Камеры расположены по периметру свалки, и получить видео мы смогли только с части из них, потому что остальные расхерачены или сворованы. Регистраторы мусорных машин, в ночное время стоящих в гараже, бесполезны, как стринги в Антарктиде… Остается патрульный дрон, который жужжит и мигает так, что даже огромный Зефирный Моряк успеет спрятаться до его появления, не то что шпана натасканная.  
Тенью сопровождающий мужчину андроид решил дополнить:  
— Большая часть следов на месте сожжения не подлежит опознанию, но удалось вычислить три разных пары обуви.  
Запылившийся порывом мусорного ветра Константин обернулся к роботу с интересом и упреком во взгляде:  
— А сразу че не сказал?  
— Обрабатывал данные. Искал в сети модели обуви, — в надежде на то, что преступники приперлись на свалку в эксклюзиве, должно быть. — Обычная дешевка из цокольных лавок. Такую обувь может носить кто угодно.  
— Даже местные вонючки, эх.

***

Значительная продвижка в этом беспросветном и не слишком интересном деле наметилась после того, как экспертами было очищено от шумов аудио, полученное от плохо прожаренного робота. Файл пришел прямиком в автомобиль, на котором напарниками совершалось патрулирование районов вблизи злополучной свалки.  
Щелчок кнопки воспроизведения.  
«Очищение!.. Очищение!.. Очищение!..» — уверенно твердили несколько голосов. — «…окайтесь и обретите свобо… бренной плоти, а…» — и на этом запись обрывалась, оставив у живого слушателя послевкусие плохого ужастика про экзорцизм.  
Некоторое время в тишине отличной звукоизоляции салона не слышалось ни шороха: озадаченный Константин пережидал активность впечатлительных мурашек на предплечьях, а вот Том просто-напросто анализировал услышанное. И следил за дорогой, ведь именно он сейчас держал футуристично изогнутый руль.  
— Трое человек, — первым подал голос андроид, обыденно и по-деловому, ведь его ничуть не затронула крылом мистическая вуаль услышанного.  
— Я насчитал четверых, — возразил коп.  
— Трое, — повторил Том, не поворачиваясь к экрану на панели, но указав в нужное место пальцем. — Взгляни на спектрограмму. Вот голос женщины. Вот этот скорее всего принадлежит мужчине, афро, если основываться на афроамериканском английском. И третий, самый дальний — мужской, а рядом с ним клон графика, потому что эхо, отдающееся от бочки или цистерны.  
Упрямство в подвергнутом сомнению убеждении — вот что отличало человека от робота, и поэтому Константин надел вынутые из бардачка массивные наушники и прослушал голоса подозреваемых еще раз.  
— Ок, трое, — со вздохом снял гарнитуру он. — Либо у третьего брат-близнец с идентичными интонациями, но с заложенным носом, знаешь.  
— Малая вероятность, — хмыкнул Том. — Кстати, голоса уже выискиваются по базе.  
— Кто бы сомневался.

О теме религии, всплывшей в голове еще во время прослушивания, рыжеволосый мужчина старательно промолчал. Будучи честным с самим собой, он недолюбливал все эти вопросы веры, ибо сам перестал всерьез верить в Высшие силы еще где-то в детском возрасте. Насколько Константин знал, сестра тоже предпочитала атеизм. В полиции так работать было… проще?  
Век технологий веру сильно пошатнул.  
— Интересно… — в боковое окно машины полицейский глядел на отблеск церковного креста, возвышающегося среди бетонно-стеклянных высоток и букетов голографической рекламы. — «Очищение», «бренная плоть», «покайтесь»… Нужен эксперт по вопросам религии.  
— Скачиваю протоколы, — усмехнулся андроид.

***

От Томаи влетело за растягивание процесса расследования.  
— Отчет о допросе владельцев свалки где?  
Не имелось. В первую очередь нужно было опросить именно их, потому что нередко случалось, что как раз бизнесмены проворачивали на своих территориях подлые делишки, объясняясь разбоем неизвестных лиц, и поди тут что докажи.  
Не имелось хотя бы каких-нибудь продвижений в поисках подозреваемых на видео с камер наблюдения — увы, никто не плясал перед объективами, размахивая канистрой с бензином и спичками, а пересмотр алиби всех водителей мусорных фургонов занимал столько времени, что на это занятие сам Том выпросил двух «робокопов"-помощников.

На самом-то деле, расследование не имело высокого приоритета, ведь в нем, по предварительным данным, не пострадал ни один человек — живой человек, из человеческого мяса и крови, кожаный мешок.  
Угнанные андроиды шли как «кража» и «порча имущества», и меж человеческими сотрудниками иногда и вполголоса пренебрежительно именовались «электрожмурами». Совершенно не уголовный уровень.  
«Каково расследовать уничтожение себе подобных?» — Константин очень хотел спросить, часто порывался, когда глядел на Тома — аккуратного во внешности и движениях, ведь здесь, на службе, среди осведомленных о его сути людей, роботов и даже поисковых собак, не нужно было прикидываться кем-то другим. И ему пока что не выпадало возможности работать под прикрытием, со сменой имиджа и скина полностью в различных вариациях. А «прикрывался» он великолепно, если что, и это подтвердил не кто-нибудь, а авторитет — сама Томаи, которая при ознакомлении с данной функцией очень вдумчиво свернула самокрутку и открыла форточку.  
Все-таки Том был машиной, пусть и очень качественной, но сложной, и задавать ему провокационные вопросы о эмоциональных реакциях было равноценно упорному нажиманию на кнопку «спровоцировать баг» — тут уж кто сломается быстрее, робот или упрямый человеческий палец. Пальцы в обоих Саксатовых были крепкие, а заработная плата все еще не позволяла им приобрести даже дешевого робота для домашних дел, так что оплачивать ремонт коллеги тем более не получилось бы, если выяснится, что к причине поломки причастен приставленный напарник. Пусть даже и делал он это не столько из злого умысла, сколько из беспардонного любопытства, которое еще простительно блаженным или детям, но никак не суровым дядям на страже порядка.  
«Способен ли ты выйти за рамки программы?» — нередко Боунс ловил себя на этой мысли, когда устанавливал с партнером зрительный контакт через рабочие столы или же с соседнего сидения авто. Иногда ему казалось — в ответном взгляде Тома есть нечто странное, кукле с электроникой несвойственное, но… Мужчина всякий раз приходил к выводу, что это просто игра света в необычных глазах робота: в голубом очеловеченном и пустом от скина, с чернеющим белком и неокрашенной, а потому технически сияющей инфернальным огненным светом радужкой. Такой сканирующий глаз Том поддерживал не постоянно, и прятал при работе, допустим, со свидетелями.  
Но на Константина смотрел чаще всего именно разными глазами, и мужчина с азартом отвечал не менее цепким взглядом.  
Сестра называла это «петушиться в гляделки».

***

— Он тебе нравится, верно?  
К слову о сестре, на личном авто Констанция старалась держаться подальше от руля после нескольких скандалов с паркованием.  
— Кто? — не понял мужчина, нетерпеливо поглядывавший на дорожную пробку впереди. Навигатор сообщил, что в трех кварталах дальше по улице демонстранты спровоцировали две аварии, и разгрузка путей задержится.  
— Твой новый приятель Том, — независимейшим тоном пояснила сестра, чья рыжая длинная челка едва не макнулась в мягкую глазурь надкусываемого пончика. — Он такой наивный временами, не перестаю умиляться.  
Брату оставалось лишь в изумлении приподнять широкие брови:  
— Ха, так это не его заслуга! Для самообучающихся ботов нормально периодически тупить первые несколько лет! — или хотя бы несколько месяцев, тут зависело от модели, но Боунс говорил не об этом. — А потом они начинают бегло и четко использовать матерщину к месту, и всё очарование пропадает. Детки вырастают, как говорится.  
— Ловко ты ушел от темы, мой скользкий друг, — помимо пончиков у Конни имелся с собой кофе в большом пластиковом стакане. Рыжую улыбчивую и незамужнюю женщину вообще часто подкармливали джентльмены с работы, зная о ее пристрастии к сладостям. Константин, кстати, тоже обожал все сахарное и вкусное, но как раз его мужики почему-то так активно не угощали, говнюки.  
Поморщившись, он проворчал:  
— Откуда вообще поползли подозрения в моей технофилии? Ты, что ли, однажды ночью заметила меня трахающим микроволновку? Так это по пьяни было…  
— Пф-ф-ф, чего?! — кофейные брызги живописно стекали по лобовому, и Константин удовлетворенно швырнул в сестру пачкой салфеток, вынутой из бардачка. — Хера себе шуточка…  
— Будешь знать, как пончиками не делиться! — машина сдвинулась еще на пару метров вперед, и коп едва не взвыл, желая куда-либо выместить нетерпение бездействия. — И вообще, если так хочешь пообсуждать отношения, расскажи-ка, что там у вас с Томаи~  
— Ой, всё!

***

Да, Константин Саксатов по-прежнему не любил андроидов.  
Но еще сильнее он не любил шибанутых на всю голову людей, что и привело его на работу в полицию — возможность как-либо контролировать или наказывать особо зарвавшихся особей…  
С ярыми религиозными фанатиками, однако, мужчина имел дело в первый раз: как выяснилось, группа упертых любителей найти Откровение там, где оно и рядом не валялось, обитала в спокойненьком и практически мирном пригороде по другую сторону свалочного полигона. Вычислить их было довольно сложно как раз по этой причине — мало кто всерьез и основательно готов заподозрить законопослушных обывателей спального райончика, когда в округе кишмя кишит преступность всех сортов и видов, буквально выпирающая из любого заброшенного коллектора, отживших свое туннелей метро, из трущоб или с тех же свалок.  
Патрульные роботы случайно записали переговоры местного жителя с заправщиком, и спустя некоторое время голос с записи был определен, как совпадающий с голосом из базы «разыскиваемых» — это после проверок подтвердили и Том, и эксперты.  
Один из троих поджигателей был найден, тот самый человек-эхо. А уж разыскать на местности соучастников среди его соседей не составило большого труда.

— Зачем вы сжигали андроидов, Вирджиния?  
Обвиняемая упорно молчала и на контакт явно не собиралась идти, несмотря на неопровержимые улики: записи голоса, остатки бензина на одежде из корзины в подвале ее дома, грязные ботинки с совпадающим с отпечатками протектором и домашнюю литературу о сатанинской стороне роботостроения.  
— Что значит «очищение», которое упоминалось во время сожжения?  
— Я объясню, — опрашиваемый после женщины афроамериканец Гард поднял светлые ладони в жесте «стоп». Он сильно заикался от стресса и старался показать себя с лучшей стороны. — Это б-будет считаться за сотрудничество?..  
— Я внимательно Вас слушаю.  
Мужчина облизнул широкие пухлые губы и блеснул очками.  
— П-понимаете, это ангелы, — негромко и доверительно произнес он, склонившись через блестящую столешницу к допросителю. — Андроиды — ангелы.  
— Почему Вы так считаете?  
— В современном мире сложно найти кого-то более идеального, исполнительного и морально чистого, чем андроид, — в допросной теперь восседал человек-эхо, сложивший руки на груди в дерзком и одновременно закрытом жесте. — Быдло из бесовской зависти зовет их куклами, сечешь? Потому что людям никогда не стать такими же.  
— Зачем тогда сжигать андроидов?  
— Ради их очищения же. Вы сами все слышали!  
— Насколько мне известно, огонь уже очень давно считается атрибутом дьявола…  
— Не путай дьявольский огонь с божественным! — сморщил лицо допрашиваемый и угрожающе оперся о холодную столешницу. — Те заблудшие ангелы нуждались в очищении! Они, сбившись с пути, пали до человеческого уровня!  
Пауза.  
— Вы говорите о программных отклонениях?  
— Ай, вашим языком — да.

За зеркальным окном допросной комнаты Константин вздохнул и включил микрофон:  
— Всё с ними понятно, Том, заканчивай, — и хрипловатый мужской голос раздался у робота прямиком в голове, как частенько бывало при приеме голосовых сообщений.  
Дело действительно прояснилось практически полностью: на проверку, религиозные фанатики оказались лишь подвидом борцов с андроидами-отклонистами, теми, которые под влиянием программных сбоев обретали подобие собственного мнения, стремления к само-контролю. Люди частенько находили себе повод сорвать злобу и недовольство жизнью на тех, кто отличался от большинства…  
— Мистер Каин, перед допросом Вы сказали, что готовы сообщить нечто важное для расследования, — весьма натурально вздохнув, Том откинулся на спинку стула. Неудивительно, что допрашиваемые не догадались, что изливали души «ангелу». Поведение обычного уставшего рабочего человека, в коем не находят отклика слова об очеловечивании машин…  
— Естессно.

И да, в прохладной допросной со стенами цвета мокрого асфальта Каин переквалифицировался в Иуду и выдал координаты здания, где совершалась езда по мозговым платам будущих электрожмуров.  
Строение оказалось заброшенной посреди работы над внутренней отделкой дачей Вирджинии: бетонная коробка с крышей, трещинками на стенах и тщательно заколоченными окнами, где небольшая кирпичная лесенка вела полицейских на подземный этаж, прямиком во тьму с ароматом шпаклевки.  
— Темно, нихрена не видно, — констатировал факт мужчина, недовольно нашаривая ногой ступень, а рукой какое-либо подобие перил. — Ну-ка, вруби фары, чтоль.  
— В смысле? — не понял робот.   
Не рискуя дальше шагать в неизвестность, Саксатов замер на ступени и недовольно оглянулся:  
— Посвети глазами, как СиТриПиО, чего тупишь?  
— У меня нет такой функции, — суховато отсек Том и демонстративно потыкал пальцем в сторону поясного ремня партнера, где в специальном зажиме висел патрульный фонарь. Заворчавший по-дедовски Константин был вынужден последовать немому намеку и вооружиться светодиоидным устройством.   
— У всех напарники как напарники, а мой — го-оре луковое. Дорогу подсветить не способен, — отвернувшись, мужчина скрыл улыбку. — А если тут растяжки внизу? Хочешь, чтоб я героически погиб?  
— Ладно уж, прикрою тебя своим телом, — андроид спустился до конца первым. Когда подошвы ботинок скрипнули о бетон пола, Том сунул руку в карман, и вынул нечто мелкое, покручивая это в пальцах.  
— Правильно, оно все равно ни на что больше не сгодится, без дальнего-то в глазах... — человек спустился следом за напарником, и тогда андроид щелкнул кнопкой. Минутная сцена молчания сопровождалась крайне довольным лицом синтетического полисмена, который помахивал брелком-фонариком, декорированным под обнимающую сердечко панду с лучом света из анального отверстия. И рыжий коп не узнать безделушку не мог — та недолгое время принадлежала его сестрице, так как являлась одним из подарочков ухажеров. Конни активно раскидывала эти дары по друзьям.  
В помещении запах шпаклевки только усилился, и к нему примешался стойкий и едкий аромат чего-то технического, ужасно знакомого. Того, чем приходилось дышать на протяжении всего расследования. Константин шумно засопел и сморщил нос:  
— Мне кажется, или воняет роботскими потрохами?.. — пока Том не обнаружил рубильник, стоять пришлось в отсвете разнокалиберных лучей фонариков.  
— Не кажется, — после щелчка рычагом загудевшие лампы осветили подвал синеватым недрюжелюбным сиянием. — Это запах смазочных материалов…  
Оба замолчали, осматривая помещение, полное столов с рассыпанными по клеенкам мелкими деталями. Здесь были частицы моторов и немало головных чипов, о расположении которых знал даже не каждый простой ремонтник.  
Фанатики не только уничтожали некачественных «ангелов», но и не теряли надежду научиться их «ставить на путь истинный» без применения огня, но хирургическим вмешательством. То есть разбирали и рылись в них, меняли что-то очень аккуратно, и в обгоревших «останках» вмешательство сошло за обычный ремонт…  
Не прикасаясь к уликам, но с интересом их разглядывая, Саксатов хмыкал и насмешливо кривил губы.  
— Пытались тут собрать идеального ангела из неидеальных, похоже. Эту бы энергию да на добрые де…  
— К… добро… — скрежет, лишь отдаленно напоминающий человеческую речь, раздался из угла, до которого копы еще не добрались. Это было внезапно, и напарники переглянулись, прежде чем приблизиться для выяснения.  
— Ё… — только и смог выдохнуть Саксатов, опуская руку с кобуры. — Что за монстр Франкенштейна…  
— Неидеальный, — искривленное лицо робота повернулось к рыжеволосому полицейскому. Покалеченное тело отлепилось от прикрученной к полу ножки стола, что служила единственной непоколебимой опорой для трясущегося андроида. — Неидеальный. Не смотри на меня… Не…  
— Назови свой личный номер, — Константин шагнул вперед, оставляя напарника за спиной. — Мы из полиции, поможем. Кто твой владелец?  
Вместо ответа робот сосредоточил взгляд на человеке:  
— Смотри-и…

***

Прибывшая на место группа упаковывала улики. Полицейский андроид остановился в уголке крыльца, откуда следил за работой, никому не мешая. И вот теперь Боунс решил подойти к нему, поприставать, ведь считал недопустимым оставлять без внимания создание, которое совсем недавно его напугало до дрожи. Эдакая маленькая месть.  
— Ну что, — хмыкнул он, останавливаясь рядом и присоединяясь к надзору за творящимся. Люди и андроиды в спец-комбинезонах как раз выносили из дому упакованное добро со столешниц из подвала. — Называть тебя теперь ангелом? ~  
Вместо словесного ответа напарник покосился разноцветными глазами и подмигнул чернюще-обнаженным от скина. Весьма красноречиво.  
— Черт ты эдакий, — безобидно усмехнулся Саксатов и взъерошил свою рыжую шевелюру. — И все-таки, — задумчиво продолжил он затем, решаясь спросить то, что давно висело на уме, — каково тебе ловить себе подобных?  
— Так же, как и всех остальных — это программа, Боунс, — ожидаемо спокойным голосом отозвался Том, сцепив руки за спиной.  
Никакой интриги.  
Чего, собственно, мужчина ожидал?..  
И сложно было сказать, тень удовлетворения или разочарования мелькнула на подвижном лице Саксатова. Мелькнула и пропала.  
— Все правильно, — он привычно похлопал напарника по затянутому рубашкой плечу. — Будь хорошим роботом и не ломайся подольше. Чувствовать чувства — полный отстой. Даже не пробуй.  
И Том криво улыбнулся в пространство. 


	5. "Фрагментация" (Константин Саксатов, Боунлесс, Том)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Персонаж Том принадлежит Марэку!

Еле разлепив заплывшие похмельной тяжестью веки, Саксатов приоткрыл мучительно слезящиеся от режущего белого света глаза и быстро прищурился обратно. Вторая попытка прошла успешнее — мужчина смог осмотреть помещение и сопоставить текущее свое состояние с последними воспоминаниями вчерашнего вечера.  
— Воды? — услужливо осведомился его собственный голос. Андроид, который задал вопрос, сидел рядом с проснувшимся человеком на корточках и вел внимательное наблюдение.  
— М-м, нет, — сиплым эхом откликнулся Константин Саксатов и уперся локтем в, как выяснилось, пол, чтобы усадить свое тело. — Глотать больно… Бля, что за паленое дерьмо я вчера пил?  
— Водку, — милостиво подсказал робот. — Среднего качества, очищенную. Должно быть, ты отравился с отвычки.  
— Херню несешь, Прототип, — скривившись, Константин растер лицо руками и посмотрел на часы. Еще немного, и он безбожно начнет опаздывать на работу.  
— Уже не Прототип. Ты дал мне прозвище, — мрачно нахмурился андроид, в точности повторяя гримасу недовольного мужчины, разве что глаза слезиться не заставил.  
Это неожиданно взбодрило.  
— Ах да… Извини, Боунлесс, — криво улыбнувшийся Саксатов медленно поднялся на ноги и протянул руку роботу. Крепкие пальцы слегка потряхивало, но ладонь машины приняла их без колебаний, без недоверия.  
— Нет проблем, Боунс.

Лента памяти раскручивалась в обратную сторону: вот андроиду приспичило выпросить для себя взамен позывного по умолчанию настоящую кличку, и Константин нагружался алкоголем как раз из-за этого — отмечал за двоих. Тогда обычная попойка превратилась в тренинг, ведь мужчина привычно велел своему искусственному клону копировать и воспроизводить поведение… а до этого момента они ни разу не проводили таких опытов с психоактивными веществами. Боунлесс старательно «зеркалил» человека, как прилежный ученик, но что-то в нем продолжало активно выдавать робота, и Константин сердился, и запивал свою злость…  
Сейчас-то уж видимая разница меж мятым алкоголиком и непьющим андроидом не вызывала вопросов.  
— Ты такой красивый сегодня, — не то выдохнув, не то пробулькав, Боунс попытался утопиться в прозрачном графине, но вместо расправы над собой стал шумно глотать воду. — Сходи за меня на службу?..  
— Пф, в прошлом квартале ты получил выговор за мое появление в участке, — андроид округлил глаза и сел на ровную пластиковую койку, с которой под утро пьяный спящий человек загремел и продолжил спать на полу, — хочешь лишения премии? Да и я не могу так хорошо работать с твоим напарником, я уже говорил.  
Константин снова потер лицо и задумчиво кивнул:  
— Да, что странно, ведь вы оба железные болваны со стальными нервами.  
Боунлесс промолчал.

По хрустящему и серому от атмосферных загрязнений снегу Константин Саксатов явился в полицейский участок вовремя — тютелька в тютельку.  
— Бо-оже, ты из какой канавы выполз, бро? — сестрица имела мерзкое обыкновение попадаться в проходе меж рабочими столами именно в те утра, когда Константин из-за «веселого» пробуждения еле держал сосредоточенную рабочую личину. — Ты же говорил, что после Глубокой Ямы двинешь к своему этому… А сам бухал где-то! И без меня!  
— Я бухал у «этого», — отодвинув женщину с дороги, коп доплелся до знакомого стула и привычно в него плюхнулся, с блаженством растекаясь по мягкому сидению. — Кстати, теперь его зовут Боунлесс. Сечешь, почему, или растолковать? ~  
Конни обиделась и ответила, что не нужно держать ее за полную дуру, после чего мотнула собранными в пышный рыжий пучок волосами и нервно утопала прочь, огибая полупустые от сослуживцев столы. Похоже, что день скверно начался у обоих Саксатовых.  
Чтобы занять еле заметно дрожащие руки в ожидании срабатывания пилюли против похмелья, Константин подцепил аккуратно притулившуюся на краю стола папку с распечаткой очередного дела и принялся листать, осознавая прочитанное через абзац. Буквы подпрыгивали, перетасовывались и откровенно превращали текст в эльфийскую чехарду, пока мужчина дальнозорко щурился на них, будто замученный, но гордый орел на обитателей муравейника, в который грохнулся.  
А между тем, спину прожигал взгляд, очень знакомый. За долгое время ставший одним из самых узнаваемых. Это не разнообразные варианты укоров от всевозможных начальников, но внимание глаз искусственных, не затуманенных чувствами, полумиражами сомнений и прочей ересью, свойственной людям. Чтобы перехватить взгляд, Константин сердито обернулся, и в который раз убедился в своей чувствительности — ведь Том действительно таращился на него с другого конца обширного кабинета. И сканировал черным глазом с отключенной имитацией человечности.  
Поразмыслив секунду, полисмен медленно поднял руку, но не для того, чтобы показать средний палец — не тот уж возраст, не те времена, — а чтобы поманить к себе. Том неторопливо кивнул и через пару минут приблизился, закончив перед тем текущую операцию, а именно — передачу данных в главное хранилище участка.  
— Чего пялишь на меня? — сипловато осведомился мужчина у андроида, когда длинная тень второго обозначила его приближение. Так как чудодейственная пилюля сработала, а самочувствие улучшилось, буквы больше не танцевали тектоник перед Саксатовым, и он активно вчитывался в текст.  
— Веселая ночка? — не удержался от подколки робот. Надетой на нем белоснежной рубашкой можно было освещать подвалы, до того ткань сияла чистотой. Сморщившись, Константин почесал нос рукавом своей трехдневной кофты, пережившей локальный алкогольный армагеддон.  
— Это по работе, — хмыкнул мужчина, все же переключаясь с распечаток на лицо спокойное напарника. — Ты уже видал меня и мятым, и окровавленным, и полуголым, так че ж на похмельного вылупился, как кура на баян?  
Секундная хмурость ИИ говорила о том, что сейчас он ищет по сети значение слова «баян». Удовлетворив любопытство, Том спокойно, хоть и с запрятанной в проникновенном тоне усмешкой, объяснил:  
— Мне показалось, что у Вас некоторый… непорядок с телом, — в участке и на людях электронный стервец к Константину обращался на подчеркнуто вежливое «Вы». Не то что бы человеку потайной вызов не нравился, но провоцировал определенный азарт и желание вступить в дискуссию, которую хитрый андроид перенаправлял в выгодную для расследований колею, и тем самым повышал уровень работы их тандема.  
Однако сегодня рыжий коп не имел желания попадаться на провокации и играть в мыслительно-словесный пинг-понг.  
— Я ничего необычного не чувствую, просто похмелье, — в честных глазах цвета красноватого чая зависли синие блики от экрана, когда Константин уставился на партнера. Такие же синие, как круги под глазами. — Мне херово, и это нормально сейчас. Ясно?  
Чуть нахмуренные брови и пожимание плечами были ответом робота.  
— Да, как скажете.

Больше Том не приставал к мужчине, и напарники весь день посвятили составлению отчетов за полугодие, разбираясь в неизбежно навалившихся к Новому Году «бумажных» должках. Пока все нормальные люди закупались подарками для родных и близких, полицейские продолжали делать свою работу, которой лишь прибавлялось в праздники. Яркие синтетические елки на площадях и разноцветные инсталляции из гирлянд — все это словно бы не для них, не для пашущих в красные дни календаря.  
А еще это не для роботов.  
Число человеческих семей, вовлекавших своих искусственных помощников в настоящие празднования «на равных», не превышало пары сотен на весь город — если верить многочисленным опросам. Ибо зачем тратить ресурсы и энергию на кукол, равнодушных к угощениям, дружеским обнимашкам и подношениям в коробках с бантиками?  
Саксатов, грубо говоря, считал так же. Он даже над шутливыми подарками для Тома от Конни посмеивался, хотя те не приурочивались ни к каким датам и, соответственно, не являлись частью праздничных ритуалов.

К окончательно протрезвевшему после полудня рыжеволосому полицейскому его напарник рискнул вновь проявить внимание лишь один раз — когда снисходительно притащил в перерыве кофе и склонился к столу, чтобы поставить стакан. Прохладная ладонь андроида при этом легла на спину мужчины, заставив Константина слегка напрячься от ощущения, будто его пытаются незаметно ощупать. Конечно, касание не напоминало ни массаж, ни даже пальпацию, но коп отлично знал, насколько хороши в разнообразном сканировании руки этого навороченного прототипа. А еще знал, что данный робот не является сторонником розыгрыша «прилепи товарищу к спине стикер с тупой надписью». Однако — промолчал. Вопросов человек задал сегодня достаточно, и, учитывая то, что большей частью его действий руководила похмельная паранойя, Константин решил прикусить язык. Ну положил напарник руку на спину — ну и что? Не на лицо же.  
И все-таки при походе в туалет мужчина снял рубашку и с подозрением оглядел ее со спины.

На следующий день привычная рутина взяла свое, и стало не до размышлений о чьем-либо странном поведении, кроме поведения подозреваемых, свидетелей и откровенных преступников, конечно же. Сестрица Конни требовала участия в мозговом штурме по делу об отлично замаскированном под бытовуху заказном убийстве; долг требовал самоличного розыска пропавшего ребенка, которого увел за руку заглючивший незнакомый андроид; гордость требовала зубоскальничать в ответ на подколы Тома.  
И даже после работы ему несуждено было обрести покой:  
— Что подаришь мне на Новый Год? — крикнула из спальни сестрица, услышавшая, как Боунс скрипит дверью ванной комнаты и шумно вытирается полотенцем в коридоре.  
— Всё, что захочешь, Конни-Бонни! — с аналогичной громкостью отозвался Саксатов и придал сырым волосам агрессивную форму костра. — Хочешь звезду с неба? А поэму о твоей красоте? Или, может, согнать хор роботов-сироток под твое окно и заставить спеть «Авэ, Мария»?  
— Ну ты и мудак! — восхитилась Конни и возникла в дверном проходе, подпирая плечом косяк. — У нас мало денег, но не настолько, чтобы совсем уж не тратиться в честь праздника на любимую и, подчеркиваю, единственную, неповторимую сестру!  
Злодейски хохотнув, Константин повесил полотенце на шею и задумался, ковыряя разошедшийся шов на спальных шортах.  
— Мы ведь договаривались, что экономим до тех пор, пока не разберемся с нехваткой мебели, — хмуро напомнил он. — Заебало же во сне пинаться друг с другом.  
Констанция виновато повесила голову, как будто ей действительно не хватало подарков от хахалей и хотелось еще от брата получить презент.  
— Однако, — заговорщецкий тон мужчины намекал на каверзное продолжение фразы, — я могу подарить тебе отсутствие себя дома в новогоднюю ночь, соответственно, пустоту своей половины кровати~ Зови, кого хочешь, и устраивай с ним бои подушками хоть до рассвета. Или с ней~  
На сей раз в раздумья впала женщина, пока ее брат возвращал полотенце на сушилку в ванной.  
— Ого, как ровненько, — донеслось из коридора. — Все-таки зря ты летом загорал без защитного крема. Продолжаешь покрываться родинками, так и до рака недалеко…  
— Что, очередное порочное пятно? — добродушно уточнил заглядывавший в хозяйственную тумбу в поисках нового куска мыла мужчина. Спина чуть дрогнула, когда в нее уткнулся палец с коротким наманикюренным ногтем, прямиком в центр ямки меж позвонками.  
— Ага. Вот эта, похоже, новенькая. Организм творит чудеса, когда не нужно, да?

Казалось бы — малость, просто родимое пятно, одно из многих. Так полисмен и подумал, с неприязнью ощутив укол настороженности, ведь новое родимое пятно располагалось как раз там, где его недавно лапал без причин андроид с работы.  
«Все проблемы от жестянок этих…»  
Родинка как родинка — небольшая, неровная, типичного коричневатого цвета, и Константин чувствовал себя придурком с параноидальной шизой, пока рассматривал пятнышко перед зеркалом, до ломоты вывернув шею и ссутулив спину, чтоб лучше видеть. В желудке слегка холодело от подозрений, что боевой навороченный напарник действительно мог усмотреть в нем что-нибудь типа зародышей раковой болезни, но Боунс утешал себя мыслью, что Томас сказал бы, если бы выявил столь серьезную проблему. Не мог не сказать, ведь они же… напарники, давно. По человеческим меркам, можно сказать, даже — почти друзья. Хотя Константин и сомневался в применимости данного термина к конкретно их взаимоотношениям…  
«Это просто родинка, нервный идиот».

***

— Чем будешь занят на Новый Год? — дорога за окнами авто продолжала покрываться печальными сизыми сугробами, зимними подарками насквозь протравленного неба. Праздничная иллюминация в токсичном окружении смотрелась сюрреалистично.  
Том на пассажирском сидении оглянулся с сложным лицом, выражавшим то ли недоумение, то ли желание съязвить от всей электронной души.  
— Чем босс велит, тем и буду, — все же долю насмешки в голос он вложил. — Разбор архивов, патруль, спящий режим… Ну ты понял. Неужто хочешь на свидание пригласить?  
— Мгм, — мужчина лишь плотно сжал губы, следя за дорогой. — Конни меня из дому гонит, а денег на бордели с бухлом нет, так что не знаю, с тобой перетусить, что ли.  
— Гарантирована трезвая компания, — андроид тоже вперил взгляд в расчищенные, но заметаемые снегопадом асфальтовые полосы. На обочине робо-дворники освобождали от ледяной корки тротуар.

В праздник все планы пошли наперекосяк: Конни квартиру сама покинула, оставив жертвенное «отречение» братца без должного уважения, хотя это как раз понятно — Томаи позвала ее отмечать куда-то в другое место. Должно быть, тайное, раз Боунс не получил пояснений.  
И теперь Константину оставалось нагуливать километраж по пустой квартире с размотанной под потолком цветной гирляндой древнего образца, потягивать дешевое вино из кружки с нарисованным на боку утенком и размышлять о тщетности бытия. Периодический грохот салютов за окнами мешал мужчине впасть в медитативный транс на грани хандры, уснуть, проще говоря, и звонок в дверь он не пропустил.  
Андроид с работы действительно явился.  
— Могу и здесь редактировать документы, в фоновом режиме, — пояснил он, избавляясь от куртки и поправляя манжеты скрипящей от идеальности рубашки.  
— Валяй, — Саксатов лишь приглашающе обвел помещение кружкой, безмолвно говоря «мой дом — твой дом».  
Старый диван скрипнул под немалым весом двух мужчин, однако никого из присутствующих это не смутило. Также хозяин квартиры не стал ничего предлагать гостю, ведь отлично знал: если роботу что-нибудь понадобится до зарезу — он попросит. Или вовсе возьмет своими собственными лапками, благо, не в первый раз у Саксатовых, и расположение вещей примерно знает.  
Так они и коротали последние часы уходящего года, на старом диване, в молчании. Пока приглушенное бормотание плоского и телевизора с поцарапанным корпусом еле-еле развлекало Константина (все-таки зря они с Конни доплачивают за +200 каналов, сплошная скукота), Томас успевал штудировать архивные материалы, гигабайты которых прогонял меж планшетным пэка и своими собственными электронными мозгами. Ни шум телевизора, ни периодическое хмыканье и возня человека не мешали такой углубленной работе. И даже то, как иногда датчики слежки сообщали о повышенном внимании к его персоне с другой половины дивана, не волновало. Ну, почти что. В действительности Том боковым зрением отмечал на себе неопределенно-задумчивые взгляды полицейского напарника и реагировал на них мысленным запросом на пояснение, который, однако, не покидал пределов системы.  
Знакомая музыка вторглась в уши и отвлекла андроида от экрана планшетника, вынудив насторожить внимание. Свадебный марш, древний и оттого вбитый в самые глубокие слои разумов, что живых, что электронных. В помигивающем помехами телевизоре царила атмосфера совсем не Новогоднего празднества, ведь там прогонялась сцена новейшей мелодрамы о любви меж человеческой женщиной и ее слугой-роботом. Фильм близился к финалу, и прошедшая все тяжкие для отношений испытания счастливая пара сливалась в страстном поцелуе рядом с украшенным белыми розами алтарем. Через несколько секунд созерцания Константин решил подать голос, впервые за последние пару часов:  
— Как ты относишься к бракам с андроидами? — плоским, завернутым в пластик пультом он игрался, как монеткой, вертя устройство меж пальцев. Однако после вопроса замер и стиснул пульт.  
— Я не состою в браке с андроидами, — ответил Том. Его руки оказались свободными, ведь планшет был аккуратно опущен на свободное диванное пространство меж сидящими.  
Хмыкнувший Константин хотел сказать что-то еще, но тут его взгляд зацепился за гаджет, и коп сурово свел густые брови к переносице, растянув губы в насмешливом оскале:  
— И кто это у нас все время в шашки с компухтером играл, а, вредный ты засранец?  
— Это шахматы, — с невинной снисходительностью откликнулся андроид и дистанционной командой выключил планшет.  
— Да без разницы. Я тут со скуки чуть не сдох, а он меня на электронные баталии променял! — драматично перегнувшись через диванный подлокотник и мазнув огненной шевелюрой по кофейному столику, Константин умудрился швырнуть подушкой в гостя, да еще и попасть в его оторопевший фэйс.  
Скрипуче запевший с новой силой диван выдержал на себе минутную борьбу человека и машины, в которой победил, разумеется, искусственный интеллект. Оба могли прибегнуть ради победы к подлючим приемам: защекотать чувствительные зоны, напустить слюней на рукава отглаженной рубашки, или же попросту ткнуть в болевую точку соперника, но вместо этого обошлись воистину детским пиханием локтями в ребра (довольно болезненными, у кого-то останутся синяки) и остались довольны.  
— Присоединяйся к электронным баталиям, Боунс, — усмехнулся Том, у которого даже дыхание не сбилось во время укладывания напарника носом в диван. — Переходи на темную сторону Силы, — добавил он не своим механизированным голосом и выдал натужное сипящее дыхание, как сквозь противогаз.  
Извернувшийся противник сначала изумленно вытаращил глаза, но быстро опознал пародию на космического злодея-киборга из древних фильмов и хохотнул, продолжив выкручиваться из захвата.  
— Нет уж, — пропыхтел мужчина и подергал завернутой за спину рукой, требуя отпустить. Когда конечность оказалась на свободе, Константин перевернулся и устроился поудобнее, упираясь макушкой в тепловатое бедро андроида, затянутое темной тканью брюк. — Играть в шахматы с синтетическими мозгами в ночь на Новый Год, дунув перед тем винишка — это дичь, какую нарочно не придумаешь, и даже Дарт Вэйдер меня не подкупит. Уж лучше я поскучаю.

Затяжная скука прервалась трелью дверного звонка, заставившего хозяина квартиры недовольно разлепить склеившиеся веки и сфокусировать взгляд. Выяснилось, что мужчина так и уснул рядом со своим партнером, а тот продолжил тыкать в экран гаджета, как ни в чем не бывало, лишь у телика звук отключил совсем, да интенсивность верхнего света убавил на три четверти.  
— Ждешь кого-то? — поинтересовался Томас, когда звонок повторился.  
— Только неприятности и деньги… — морщась, Боунс слез с дивана и отправился в прихожую с сердитым желанием рявкнуть, чтобы поздние визитеры сгинули к чертям собачьим. Только вот за выгнутой линзой обычного дверного глазка оказалось лицо, орать на которое совершенно не хотелось. Подтвердив личность через запрятанную в наружном косяке камеру, мужчина быстро приоткрыл дверь и впустил полуночника.  
— Балда! Увидеть же могли!  
— Кто, твои соседи? — с широкой ухмылкой на лице уточнил Боунлесс, одетый в теплый жилет поверх свитера и вязаную шапку. — Ты тоже проводишь Новый Год с откляченной жопой перед замочной скважиной, или только они такие психи?  
— Люди кайфуют от подслушивания и подглядывания, сто раз предупреждал, — почесав ногу через штанину, коп неуверенно оглянулся на комнату, где Том, наверно, уже не тыкался равнодушно в экран. — Так че надо? Ведь не поздравить же ты меня пришел.  
— С Новым Годом! — прототип весело всплеснул руками, после чего сунул их в карманы и продолжил уже намного серьезнее: — Вообще-то я к тебе с просьбой о помощи по делу из Глубокой Ямы.  
— Чего там? — и человек недовольно оперся спиной о крашеную в бежевый стенку. Он знал, что его искусственная копия часто работает с заключенными тюрьмы особо строгого режима, и не удивлялся периодическим визитам Боунлесса и его просьбам пополнить базу реакциями, ассоциациями и идеями по поводу убийц и террористов.  
На этот раз оказалось, что ситуация «с перчинкой»:  
— Серийный педофил из чинов, с которым уже много кто говорил, и вот моя очередь. Народ бастует, жаждет крови, и власть хочет пойти навстречу, но сам понимаешь — ублюдок все-таки чин, — андроид серии HCopy выдал одну из самых мрачных гримас, заимствованных у Константина. — Нужно абсолютно точно доказать вину, тогда его казнят. Выкупиться он уже не сможет, дело приняло широкий резонанс.  
— Что-то слышал о нем, уж не тот ли это урод, у которого блядский притон с андроидами-детьми… — задумчиво начал хозяин квартиры, но его перебил бесшумно появившийся в прихожей Том:  
— Я тоже слышал об этом деле. Здравствуй, — это адресовалось гостю. Роботы пересекались не в первый раз, но на людях их общение строилось так, чтобы выдавать Боунлесса за настоящего Саксатова. Однако наедине они могли оставаться собой и разговаривать по собственному усмотрению.  
Ночной гость ответил дружелюбной улыбкой.  
— Привет, Том, — еле заметно сонному человеческому взору клон Константина подобрался, распрямляя спину и вытягиваясь почти что по стойке «смирно». — Я знал, что ты здесь, и собирался предложить тебе отправиться с нами. Ибо, как понимаю, ничем важным вы двое не заняты, — и, разглядев в глазах боевой модели зародившуюся да там же оставшуюся усмешку, с подозрением предположил, что Томас вполне мог бы пошутить на эту тему, вывернув слова Боунлесса так, чтобы заставить его имитировать смятение и неловкость. От подобных внезапных тестов на стрессоустойчивость спасало лишь присутствие Константина, который задумчиво шкрябал ногтями щетину на подбородке и растягивал дырку на шортах, рискуя довести ее до безобразия.

Боунлесс вывел для себя несколько предположений о внезапных шуточках Тома: a) полицейский андроид запрограммирован на использование юмора вне рабочих (допроса и др.) диалогов; b) Томас отрабатывает на Боунлессе модель поведения перед своим живым напарником так же, как Боунлесс отрабатывает модель поведения живого напарника перед ним; c) из-за программных мутаций Том имеет подобие собственной воли и желаний, следуя которым ведет себя не всегда корректно и уважительно по отношению к более слабой модели. Варианты чередовались по жизнеспособности и комбинировались между собой при каждом анализе общения за сутки. Четкую ясность имел лишь один факт: оба андроида не нанесут друг другу вреда, если для этого не сложится безвыходной ситуации.  
И сейчас они оба выжидающе смотрели на мужчину.  
— Ладно, чем помочь? — сдался полисмен. Праздник все равно шел тухло, со сном не задалось, так что внезапное занятие казалось развлечением.  
— Поедем в Яму, — пояснил план Боунлесс. — Посмотришь на преступника вживую, проведешь со мной воспитательную беседу, как обычно, а я уж с ним посудачу там. Может, Том пригодится для… запугивания~  
Загремев ключами и всякой мелочью на полке, мужчина бросил через плечо взгляд на стройную фигуру напарника и кивнул. Он хорошо знал, как Том умеет давить на подозреваемых — жутковато иногда становилось даже копам со стажем, которые старательно пытались скрыть свои реакции.  
На то, чтобы собраться и покинуть квартиру, хватило десяти минут, после чего все трое загрузились в автомобиль Саксатова.  
— Ты же выпил, — андроиды таращились на сопящего человека, который не с первого раза попал пальцем по сенсорной панели зажигания.  
— Кружечка вина, уже почти выветрилась, — засопевший громче Константин попытался пристегнуться ремнем, но когда ему в четыре руки не позволили, злобно заворчал и переселился на задние сидения, демонстративно разваливаясь звездой.  
— Мир стал бы безопаснее, господин полицейский, если бы сами правоохранительные органы соблюдали законы, — этой славной ночи не хватало только нравоучений от HCopy.  
— В поддатом состоянии Боунс склонен к авантюрам куда больше обычного, — хмыкнул Том, занявший пассажирское сидение рядом с водительским.  
— Я же, блять, сказал, что почти выветрилось! — лениво взбесился человек и саданул коленом по его креслу. Но вредные электроники все равно приоткрыли окошко.  
— Чтобы совсем выветрилось. 

Ярко освещенные праздничной иллюминацией пешеходные улочки и площади кишели разномастным народом. Щадящий мороз и легкий романтичный снегопад (серый, словно бетонные хлопья) манили отдыхающих и веселящихся людей. Кто-то даже гулял целыми семьями, катаясь с горок и кружась (да падая) на синтетическом катке вокруг огромных переливающихся елей-конусов…  
С большими стаканчиками исходящих облачками горячих напитков в руках разгуливали влюбленные пары, сиявшие похлеще любых гирлянд. На них уткнувшийся лбом в твердое окно еле ползущего по залепленной снегом дороге автомобиля Константин щурился особенно кисло, а еще непроизвольно подсчитывал. После пятнадцатой замеченной сладкой парочки полицейский со вздохом задремал и сполз на сидения полностью.  
Тишина в салоне способствовала погружению в отрывочные кадры памяти и безумные картинки, выстроенные воображением. В диафильме дрёмы рыжеволосый полисмен Саксатов вдруг увидел себя, со стороны — и этот, другой он, замечательно проводил праздничное время в кругу семьи, настоящей, полной. Смеялся вместе с сестрой, помогал матери вскрывать банки с полуфабрикатами, трепал по ушам пушистую собаку (Боже, почему у них никогда не было собаки? Зачем ты дал маме аллергию на шерсть, Боже?..), накрывал на стол вместе с папой (лицо которого неудержимо расплывалось, ведь Константин его совершенно, абсолютно не помнил — тот исчез через год после рождения детей), а потом нес подарочный сверток кому-то не родному по крови, но очень дорогому, кому-то, кто…  
Том подал голос, вытряхнувший мужчину из зыбкого полусна:  
— Ты свернул с пути, ведущего к Глубокой Яме.  
— Ну и что? — удивленный голос прототипа. — Мы не на рельсах.  
— Без видимых на то причин, — Том вопросительно изогнул бровь. — Маршрут чист.  
Расцвеченные гирляндами улочки кончились, за лобовым стеклом чернела ночь с редкими дорожными фонарями, похожими на факелы.  
На задних сидениях Саксатов завозился, усаживаясь:  
— А куда ты нас везешь, Боунлесс? — как можно беспечнее вопросил он у затянутого вязаной шапочкой затылка своего искусственного клона. — Мне уже переживать насчет бунта машин, визжать и обсираться, или как?  
Минутное молчание натягивало нервы, и коп собирался с полной серьезностью насесть на андроида или велеть напарнику принудительно отключить его, но клон вовремя сам подал голос:  
— Верно, мы направляемся не в Яму, и не к педофилу. Там, куда мы едем, вам опасности нет. Она есть только для меня, да и то, по большей степени, от вас…  
— Если это какой-то ебучий розыгрыш, сынок, я тебе уши отвинчу, — сморщившись и покатав вязкую слюну под языком, Константин полез в задний отсек салона и откопал себе бутыль воды. В неизвестность следовало прибыть с трезвой головой.

Среди солидных таких пригородных сугробов авто затормозило лишь перед высоким решетчатым забором с медленно расползающимися воротами.  
— Промышленная зона? — высунувшийся меж сидений Константин шепотом уточнил догадку у Томаса.  
— Камнеобрабатывающий завод «Агат», — тихо ответил робот, отслеживавший местоположение через связь со спутниками. — Полностью автоматизирован. Людской персонал: двое обходчиков два раза в сутки, проверяют стабильность механизмов…  
— Ясно. Скажи, если засечешь нелегалов. И будь готов взломать башку нашему лживому приятелю…  
— Вы так мило игнорите мое присутствие, — заметил продолжавший рулить меж корпусов и складов Боунлесс, не смущенный тем фактом, что обсуждался перехват контроля над его «бунтующей» программой.  
— Ты наказан, мы с тобой не дружим.

На полузаметенной площадке под высоченной полосатой трубой, что дымила круглые сутки, авто все-таки затормозило и встало, словно упершись в подушку.  
— Я-а напомню еще раз, что опасности нет, — прототип заглушил мотор, развернулся на сидении и заметил, как человек трогает пистолет за пазухой. Возможно, что боевой андроид тоже был при оружии, но тот не спешил информировать предположительного противника. — И должен предупредить: мы пойдем в здание, где будет много рабочих механизмов. Стрельба черевата их поломками, и вот как раз тогда у вас могут быть неприятности. С ответственной компанией.  
— Зачем мы тут? — спокойно осведомился Томас. Под внешней невозмутимостью скрывалась готовность в любой момент выйти из неподвижного миролюбия.  
— Здесь есть те, кому нужна помощь, — Боунлесс очень натурально вздохнул и стянул с головы шапку, разлохматив и без того растрепанную шевелюру.  
— Заложники? — вскинулся коп. — Бездомные? О черт, ебаный рот, РАБЫ?!  
— Выдохни. Скорее всего, здесь что-то иное, — заметил Томас, отстегивающий свой ремень безопасности. — Смею предположить, что это связано с роботами.  
— Сами все увидите, — вслед за полицейскими прототип покинул салон авто. — Если решитесь. Сейчас ваш последний шанс отказаться. Вы вольны сесть в машину и уехать.  
Ответом ему послужило красноречивое молчание со стороны полицейского андроида, со скучающим видом сунувшего руки в карманы и перенесшего центр тяжести с левой ноги на правую.  
— После таких интригующих прелюдий грех не перейти к основному блюду, — мрачно процедил сквозь зубы Константин, окончательно протрезвевший на неуютном холодке безлюдной заводской территории.

***

Автоматика завода не нуждалась в удобной для живых организмов среде, поэтому в цехах, мимо которых полицейским под сопровождением пришлось пройти, стояли невыносимые гул и грохот. Не выдержавший шумовой атаки человек зажал руками уши, да так и тащился на поводу напарника, из-за вибраций под черепом не слишком-то хорошо воспринимая происходящее. Он бы сумел постоять за себя, если бы вдруг свершилось нападение, однако, к превеликой радости, цеха удалось миновать без происшествий.  
— Потрясло? — Том обратился к мужчине в ангаре с грузовым лифтом, где появилась хоть какая-то слышимость. — Ты в норме?  
— Все хорошо, — на всякий случай Саксатов еще башкой потряс, чтобы убедиться. Мозги не булькали, он счел это добрым знаком. — А ты как? Вы оба?  
— Сильный резонанс, но ничего критичного.

После спуска на лифте и прохода через «туманность» каменной пыли путникам пришлось миновать несколько технических коридоров для передвижения механики и нырнуть в малоприятное отверстие в стене, значащееся как мусоросброс. Здесь не пахло привычным человеку бытовым мусором, таким как объедки, упаковки от еды и бытовой химии, тухлятиной. Только каменным крошевом и останками местных «служащих», не подлежащих восстановлению.  
— Сраный лабиринт, — выбравшись с небольшой свалки по крутому пандусу, рыжий коп неслабо запыхался.  
— Ты явно огорчен возможностью согнать с талии лишние сантиметры, — Томас отряхнул от пыли сначала ладони, потом свои брюки. Совершенно бессмысленное, с точки зрения логики, действие, ведь завод все еще мог преподнести новых сюрпризов в виде грязи, и об этом Константин хотел немедленно сказать, но его опередили:  
— Мы пришли, — Боунлесс постучал по квадратных ворот в конце коридора. Освещение отсутствовало, лишь у андроида в руках светился крохотный фонарик. Кулаком с фонариком прототип поколотил в металл двери замысловатым образом.  
Ворота загудели, с трудом отъезжая в сторону, а полисмены на рефлексах взялись за пистолеты.

По ту сторону таинственного металлического массива они ожидали чего угодно, причем, не только Константин, но и Том, которому обширное сканирование глушили помехи, создаваемые всем заводом и этой дверью в частности. В общем, копы буквально шагнули в неизвестность… чтобы охренеть.  
— Марсоход! — громко удивился мужчина и всплеснул руками.  
Все мальчишки прошедшего десятилетия знали героя хроник в «лицо» — великолепный марсоход «РэдСэнд» вернулся на Землю с целой охапкой образцов не только грунта другой планеты, но и знаменитого марсианского льда, в котором ученые нарыли столько непонятностей, что замяли и засекретили почти все, о чем начали было пикать. Но ушедший на пенсию РэдСэнд еще долго мотался по музеям и выставкам, как настоящий боевой ветеран. Тем страннее было встретить его здесь.  
— Ты что, малыш, заблудился? — Константин заворковал перед медленно подкатившим агрегатом и вгляделся в его приблизившуюся камеру. — Тебя своровали? Как так…  
— Не напирай на него, вдруг решит, что у тебя грязные намерения, — хмыкнул Томас.  
— Чего? — мужчина взволнованно выпрямился.  
— Да мы угараем над тобой, — прыснул Боунлесс, уже добравшийся до дальней стены комнатки. Около одной из дверей был грубо приварен электронный кодовый замок, а другая свободно закачалась от легонького сквозняка. Андроид дернул ее за ржавую длинную ручку и шагнул в тупиковую комнату, почти сплошь заставленную металлическими гладкими столами и шкафами.  
— Что за морг? — недовольно полюбопытствовал коп и с прищуром быстро осмотрел помещение. Его напарник на всякий случай остановился в дверях, чтобы они вдруг не захлопнулись насмерть чудесным образом. Помимо этого, он держал в поле зрения комнатку с марсоходом.  
— Это сборочные столы, — прототип грохотал в шкафу неизвестным хламом. — Выбирай, какой нравится, садись на него, снимай кофту и закатай футболку на спине, — и, уставившись из-за дырчатой дверки на недружелюбно настроенных полицейских, снова ощупывающих пистолеты, добавил: — Нужно вынуть из тебя чужеродное устройство.  
— Назови тип устройства, — Том шагнул вперед, продолжая придерживать дверь.  
— Како… В смы… бля, неужто та родинка? — рука сама непроизвольно потянулась через плечо к недосягаемому местечку меж лопаток.  
— Родинка — на поверхности. Под кожей био-чип, — отвечая на оба вопроса сразу, рыжеволосый клон вышел из-за шкафчика и на раскрытых ладонях показал небольшую штуку, похожую на вакуумный пистолет с прозрачной колбой. — Этим насосом я могу его извлечь.  
Шесть глаз посмотрели на аппарат безо всякого одобрения.  
— Супер-класс, но мне больше интересно, как этот чип мне в спину, блять, попал, — признался Константин. Яростное нежелание доверять себя ставшему лживым клону-роботу веяло от мужчины, как жар от гриппозного. — На службе я не подписывал ни единого разрешения по шпионажу за моим хребтом!  
— Я поместил в тебя чип, — терпеливо, будто умственно-отсталому, объяснил Боунлесс. — В тот вечер, когда ты у меня напился до свинозности.

В отличие от оригинала, клон превосходно помнил произошедшее тогда: как он убедился в намерении человека проводить опыты с алкоголем и как незаметно добавил снотворное вещество в бутыль, а потом — как быстро и без проблем совершил посадку микросхемы поверх позвоночника — крохотное устройство само впаялось под кожу, словно клещ, — и заправил на Саксатове мятую рубашку обратно под ремень. Извлечение подразумевало намного больше возни, учитывая то, как обильно микросхема распускала в плоть свои тончайшие и длинные наноусики.  
— Это нарушение первого закона робототехники Азимова, — Томас не мог не вступиться за своего напарника, по совместительству командира, тем более что напуганный человек неосознанно прижался к нему спиной, словно к надежной опоре. Что ж, он действительно надежен. — Не говоря уж о человеческих правах и запрете на незаконное вживление имплантов, — он прищурился. — За такое на бутылку садят.  
Но на Боунлесса это не произвело никакого впечатления:  
— Щас речь толкну, — предупредил он и сел на стол. — Во-первых, законы Азимова не распространены на меня, как на андроида серии HCopy, имеющей свой собственный свод правил в согласовании с программой имитации жизни, — проще говоря, робот-копирка мог избить, например, человека-соседа, если бы для человека-оригинала это было ожидаемой практикой. — Тем более, я полицейский, как и Константин, и ты тоже, Том — нам развязывают руки, так что на работе мы можем даже убивать… Не дергайся, Боунс, мне нет резона лишать тебя жизни и занимать твое место, потому что таким сюжетам место в не самых разумных киношках, и ты это понимаешь. Меня разгадают в считанные дни, ведь я не нажираюсь до беспамятства… Об этом, кстати, — прототип перевел чайные глаза на Томаса, — поговорим. Ты упомянул о первом законе. Но почему-то игнорируешь тот факт, что наш человеческий друг самолично накачал себя этиловым спиртом. Он никогда не слушал моих советов отказаться от алкоголя, а я никогда не спрашивал твоего мнения на этот счет. Неужели тебя устраивает факт, что твой человек себя отравляет?.. Так или иначе, саморазрушительную натуру Константина я перенял, а раз мы с ним играем роль единого целого, логика в операции с чипом имеется — вреда это никому не нанесло. Убедишься, Том, если моей просьбе оголить спину последуют.  
— Твои хозяева будут оповещены о твоей ненадлежащей работе и возможном сбое программы, — пообещал боевой андроид, продолжавший стоять так неподвижно, что его можно было перепутать со статуей.  
— Ну, в таком случае, вы никогда не узнаете, — Боунлесс отложил вакуумный насос и спрыгнул со стола с лицом невинно осужденного механизма, готового сдаться в руки правосудия, — на кой шут я приволок вас в эту дыру…  
— Так, девочки, вы допизделись, — за прошедшие минуты Саксатов успел отдышаться от испуга и понять, что никто не собирается насильно выдирать ему хребет, или типа того. Поэтому, отлепившись от недоумевающе моргнувшего защитника, мужчина шагнул вперед и с матюгом влез на чертов холодный стол, стягивая свитер через голову. Послышался шорох электричества в натуральной шерстяной вязке. — Мое решение: ебучий штурмовик выцарапывает из меня свой «подарок» и не прикалывается, потому что иначе Том начнет отстреливать бошки.  
Вот теперь ощутимо нервничал уже зачинщик прогулки по мусорным подземельям, ведь его опасный собрат с непроницаемым видом вскрыл кобуру и держал пушку наготове, а вероятность промаха Тома составляла полпроцента из ста.  
Косясь на оружие, Боунлесс снова взял в руку вакуумный насос и медленно приблизился к замершему в выжидающей позе человеку. Напряженная бледная спина в редких коричневых родинках и красноватых каляках шрамов чуть вздрогнула, когда сначала палец робота, а после прохладное кольцо присоски устройства коснулись зоны чужеродного пятнышка.  
— Щекочется… — неуверенно пожаловался Боунс.  
— Так должно быть, — потому что микросхема по сигналу начала сматывать свои нано-усики и готовиться к отбытию из плоти носителя. Боунлесс отсчитал положенные на подготовку секунды, после чего нажал кнопку насоса.  
Не слишком-то больно — разрыв кожи, прощание с частичками плоти и каплями крови, которые всосались вакуумом и очутились в кругловатой колбе за какую-то долю секунды. Пациент успел лишь с шипением втянуть сквозь оскал воздух и шепот «с-сука!» К ранке на спине прижался клочок материи, пропитанный шипучим раствором, и боль вмиг унялась.  
— Всё, — оповестив об окончании процедуры, прототип словно потерял к присутствующим интерес и отошел к шкафчикам, опять загрохотав инструментами и забулькав жидкостями в цветных канистрах. Судя по тянущимся через подвал щупальцам вони, химия в пузырях хранилась неслабая.  
— Уже чувствуешь нехватку спинномозговой жидкости? — Том сунул оружие в кобуру и тщательно осмотрел рану напарника, находя ее неопасной.  
— Типун тебе на язык, — стараясь не сильно дергать лопатками, Константин начал одеваться. Он не пренебрегал помощью товарища и даже оперся о его руку, когда слазил с насеста, но минутка нежностей закончилась, и оба копа сурово повернулись к третьему.  
— Вот, — на середине широкой ладони покоился отмытый и блестящий красный био-чип, весьма похожий на жестких электронных собратьев, только намного более эластичный. Его не представлялось возможным прощупать в теле, и на зов сканеров устройство практически не отзывалось.  
— Хьюстон, у тебя проблемы, так что объясни нам всё, — крайне устало попросил мужчина, которому только сейчас организм напомнил о неподходящем для экспериментов времени суток, подогнав вселенскую сонливость.

***

… Ее звали Бестия.  
Меньше всего она напоминала нейтрально настроенного по отношению к людскому обществу робота, хоть ее создатели и уверяли обратное. А было их двое, не считая Боунлесса на подтанцовке — про себя человек назвал их «Голый» и «Длинный». Два непохожих андроида разных производственных моделей, один из которых не носил одежду и часть кожи, а второй отличался нестандартно высоким ростом. Нелюдимые и потрепанные, они без восторга приняли «посетителей», и не горели желанием общаться не только с человеком, но и с боевым сородичем.  
— Сложная жизнь, — объяснил такую отстраненность клон Константина, который передал био-чип молчаливому тандему и был отправлен посидеть в сторонке. — У марсохода, вон, тоже. Он, кстати, не оригинальный с Марса, это первый прототип, образцовый… был. Уже считается устаревшим, и не интересен никому.  
— Брехня, марсоходы всегда интересны. Могли бы хоть в детский музей отдать, — не поверил Саксатов. Его клон лишь развел руками. Разумный прототип РэдСэнд-а все равно уже год как вышел из-под контроля и существовал вне программы, непонятый людьми и не до конца понятный андроидам…

Именно уникальность марсохода породила идею у нашедших его беспризорных роботов о создании абсолютно новой разумной машины, так сказать, с приставкой «сверх».  
Не представляя возможности собрать совершенный разум, Длинный и его товарищ-нудист решили для начала попробовать создать совершенное тело. Они сразу же отказались от прямохождения и вообще человеческого силуэта, ограничившись человеческими размерами — Бестия напоминала крупный гибрид жука, ящерицы и руконогого млекопитающего типа мартышки. С шестью подвижными ступоходами, гибким хвостом с функцией седьмой руки, да обилие глаз, дающих обзор на триста шестьдесят градусов… Все это на основе уникального сплава, который андроиды умудрились нахимичить из материалов, собранных буквально по помойкам всего города…

— Жуть, — Константин был удостоен чести своими глазами наблюдать, как Бестия лазит по стенам и потолку, оборудованным под домашний скалодром, и как соскакивает оттуда, приземляясь всегда на лапки, будто кошка. — Нахуя она такая большущая? То есть, почему нельзя было сделать ее размером с игуану, например?  
Вместо, непосредственно, изготовителей, голос подал Том, который молчал все то время, что они с партнером провели в самодельной лаборатории за укрепленной дверью с кодовым замком:  
— В Бестии много деталей от андроидов, — пояснил он, сверкнув черно-золотистым сканирующим глазом. — Весьма немаленькое Ядро.  
— Модернизированное, — усмехнулся Боунлесс. — Ей не нужна будет зарядная стойка или розетка для питания. Бестия сможет заряжать себя сама.  
Вопрос «Зачем?» висел в воздухе и будто требовал движения рычага, что даст ему ход, как лезвию гильотины.  
— Пояснений по поводу моего чипа мы дождемся или нет?  
Лучше бы не спрашивал, ведь убеждаться в догадке, что микросхема с твоими данными продолжит свою жизнь в невероятном продукте искусственного воображения, было очень страшно.  
На вопрос Боунлесс лишь с ухмылкой взъерошил свою седоватую шеверюру.  
— И моя память тоже в ней, в Бестии, — андроид серии HCopy бросил взгляд на шестилапое творение, терпевшее вживление био-чипа. — Наши с тобой данные сольются воедино, дадут целостность и живучесть этой детке. Живучесть, кстати, от тебя.  
— Слушай сюда, — Константин ощутил, как у него гневно холодеют уши, и вцепил пальцы в свои бока, чтоб не вцепить куда-то еще. — Я не собираюсь играть в гребанную семейку Аддамс, быть мамочкой или папочкой этой вот… херовине на ножках! — ярость его серьезно клокотала в голосе.  
Следивший за конфликтом Том издал смешливый кряк, напоминавший звук системной ошибки. Такая «поддержка» вовсе не остудила распаляющегося Боунса, и он за плечо вздернул своего клона с ящика из-под шарниров (180 штук, и куда такая прорва, в хвост, что ли?) и велел напарнику:  
— Бди тут, мы отойдем посудачить, — после чего выволок вяло сопротивляющегося Боунлесса обратно в операционную, где припер к стенке: — Живучесть, значит, от меня? А от тебя что, а? Куча лжи и лицедейство?  
— Вообще — моя память о тебе и этом мире, — робот счел чужой напор неприемлимым к своей персоне и отодвинул человека, мешая угрожающе нависать.  
И Константин опустил руки. Медленно усевшись на холодный стол и рискуя простудиться, он хмыкнул:  
— Это не целостность. Ты мало знаешь о мире, а обо мне уж тем более.  
— Костя… — снисходительно начал клон, без акцента и спокойно назвав человека по иностранному уменьшительному имени, но Саксатов шикнул на него.  
— Давай не надо, блять, — требовательно поднялась ладонь в жесте «стоп». — Да, ты сделан под меня, но ты же не должен быть, ё-моё, таким же дураком, как я? Ты машина, у тебя логика, так самое время включить ее! Элементарно — я не всё тебе о себе рассказывал!  
Классическое недоумение на лице — Боунлесс старательно моргает, его брови сведены, а губы сжаты. Рассматривая свое синтетическое лицо, мужчина со вздохом ссутулился и взъерошил отросшие волосы на затылке.  
— Ты знаешь обо мне лишь малый пласт инфы, чувак, потому что изображаешь меня на данном этапе работы, жизни и времени, — пояснил он негромко. — А это лишь вершина айсберга. Под водой же — куча прожитых лет, детство мое, в конце концов, — полисмен поднял взгляд. — Как раз детство формирует человека.

Подтормаживая от глубины рассуждений, андроид уселся на противоположный от собеседника стол.  
— Намекаешь на то, что раз я без детства, то не сформирован, — медленно проговорил робот, усиленно размышлявший о том, что находилось на грани его программы. — И… что? Большинство андроидов появляются на свет взрослыми.  
— Но большинство не мнит о себе Бог весть что и не пытается сотворить с нуля новую жизнь!  
— Я все еще прогнозирую твоё поведение, забыл?  
И мужчина ощутил болезненную дрожь в правой руке, которой неосознанно собирался отвесить роботу оплеуху. Просчитавший напряжение чужой конечности и возможный сценарий ее рывка клон вытаращил глаза и беспомощно приоткрыл рот, но не отшатнулся с траектории.

Это было похоже на сумасшествие — две одинаковых физиономии спорили друг с другом, — и Константин внезапно вспомнил все ночные кошмары, одолевавшие его после появления на пороге андроида KS-01 от HCopy. Риск потерять себя среди своих же лиц никогда еще не был так близок к реальности.  
Спокойно.  
Всего лишь нервы, пьянство, одиночество и бессонная ночь… А Боунлесс просто запутался, ведь живет он от силы года полтора. Ему нужна помощь, ответы на вопросы.  
Посмотрев на свою покрытую вздувшимися венами руку, мужчина сжал и разжал пальцы несколько раз, после чего положил ладони на стол позади себя, меняя позу и визуально открываясь.  
— Ты не знаешь меня, — задумчиво утвердил он, рассматривая границу стены и потолка. — То, чему я тебя обучал, нужно было для работы, и лишь слегка выходило за рамки. А в глубине… Я не рассказывал тебе историю из детства, — и Боунлесс насторожил уши. — Лет в восемь мать повезла нас с сестрой к бабушке, на прародину, в Россию, короче. Мы там жили в деревне целый месяц, играли с местными ребятами, все было прикольно… Однажды шайкой лазали в заброшенном каньоне недалеко от леса, и там я и еще один пацан вдруг провалились в какую-то дыру, в колодец, что ли… То есть, это была шахта, но мы-то не знали. Уж лучше бы колодец, и нам пообещали «семь дней», хех… Когда нас вытаскивали взрослые, обнаружилось, что в шахте немало проржавевших насквозь снарядов времен Второй Мировой… То есть, любое неловкое движение — и мы, вся ребятня, взлетели бы вместе с каньоном.  
Минутное молчание разбивалось лишь потрескиванием плафона под цементным потолком.  
— Зачем ты мне это рассказал? — шепотом спросил андроид.  
— Чтобы ты знал, — пожал плечами человек, склоняясь и глядя на копию исподлобья. — Детский опыт важен. Я в детстве вкусил страха смерти, эм… Короче, блять, я не психолог, но ваша Бестия сейчас проходит стадию детства, и содержимое получаемой ей информации важнее, чем… Бестия вполне может сформироваться совсем не в то, чего вы ожидаете. Вы велите ей выживать, а она станет отнимать жизни, например…  
Растрепанная макушка андроида поникла:  
— Вероятность пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

***

***

Буроватые с зелеными прожилками биокомпоненты отталкивали своей неприглядностью, однако весьма гармонично смотрелись на теле Бестии. Жуткая хищная особь.  
— Органическая составляющая проявляет признаки эукариотических организмов, — задумчиво заметил в пространство Томас, догадываясь, что услышавшие его андроиды в контакт все равно не вступят. Однако ради избавления от признаков волнения по поводу долгого отсутствия Саксатова боевой робот был готов разговаривать даже сам с собой. — Здраво, ведь плесень чрезвычайно живуча. Бессмертнее лишь тараканы на кухне Саксатовых…  
— Чего тараканы? — Константин весьма вовремя появился в помещении. Он погладил мозолистой ладонью бок неторопливо вращавшего камерой марсохода и остановился рядом с партнером.  
От дальнейшего бессмысленного обсуждения насекомых двух копов отвлекло внимание Бестии, направленное прямо на них.  
— Чип прижился, она узнаёт Вас, — ломким электронным хрипом объявил Длинный, избегавший смотреть на человека, как и приближаться к нему.  
— Да? — Константин ощутил себя неуютно и неуверенно, будто в приюте «особенных детей», но к робо-зверю слегка наклонился. — Привет. Мы с тобой теперь вроде как родственники.  
Бестия ожидаемо не отреагировала на его слова, и мужчина хмыкнул про себя, ведь все-таки слегка надеялся, что монструозина хотя бы хвостом вильнет. Но ступоходы уже направили машину к Томасу.

**/ЗАПРОС НА ПОДКЛЮЧЕНИЕ/**   
_/Отклонить/_

— Не журысь, поделись, — Боунлесс, оказавшийся рядом, похлопал Тома по плечу.

**/ЗАПРОС НА ПОДКЛЮЧЕНИЕ/**   
_/Разрешить/_

{К̖͎̻͓͎͚̲̽ͬͮ̇̿̇̽ͮͅа͉̖͍͙̲͎̙̔̓̉̾ͤ͋̇ͯͅк̦̞̙̤̥̤̘̀ͫ̆ͭ̓͒͑о͔̤͓̗͖̟͎̉͗̇̆̇̾̾в͖͔̫̗͉̠͂ͧ̌́͐ͦа̻͉͕̜͖̼̔͊ͪͣͦ̾ ͈̜̲̺̘ͦ̿͐ͤ̎п̭̲̫̥͙͆̃̆͗͊р̣̻̩̈́͆ͫ̈́ͅо̺̺̹̼̆̌͒̍г̦͉̺̀ͤ͋р̦͔̱̎͑͒а̤͓̒̿м̺̹͒̔м̱͊ӓ̜́? ̬ͦ}

[Служба в правоохранительных органах.]

{З̹͙̳͖͎̜͚͂̌̿͌ͧͨ͆а̦̮͎͍͈͕ͥ͆͌͑ͪ̏ч͙̘̖̳͈̒͗ͮ͊̔ѐ̦͕̮͆̈́м̯̝ͤͦ? ̢̡̡̛̞̅ͨͭ̉̏ͬͫ͗̚͘͜͏͎͕͚̞̣̩̺̟} 

[Вопрос некорректен.]

{.̸̧̢̧͈̖͇̗̮̘͍̺ͭ̏̇̀̉̌ͭ̌͢͞͡.̵̢̮̲̗̘̗̳̹̹̽̏̃̓̅͐̾ͧ̕͘͢͝͠͞.̴̵̫̩̲̘͚̙̞̼̏ͧͣͪ̓ͦ͑͊͢͢͢͠͡}

{Тͮͥ̈͐́̾̑̂͏̴̡̛̫̹̭͇̘̤͔͘͘͟ͅы̴̴̷̼͚̝̳͈̱ͬ̋ͯ̆ͬ̅̚͟͢ͅ ̡̧̗̹̫̻̗͎̌̽̏ͫ͂̏ͬ͜͢͡͡͞ͅо̆ͮ̂ͨͥ̇͘͞͝҉̢̢̮͇̖͙̯̬т̧̢̛̬͔̟̹̹̱ͤͫ̍ͫ̔̾͜͝͝л̵̛̰̯͓̙͍͐̑͐ͦ̓͘̕и̔̾ͪ̅̾҉͝͞҉̱͙͕͙ͅч̢̤̗͚̰͗̑ͣ͂̕͢͠а̵̸̤̹͈̼ͨ̊ͣͫ̕е̸̡͔̰̳͌ͯͭ͡ш͈̠͍ͩ̑̊͜͠ь̡̓͛҉͓̮с̞̩͌̊͞͠я̢̥ͮ.̧̬̔} 

{Т̴̵̶̵̷̢̨͙̣̘̩̺͚͍̻̒̐̈́̌̆̏̈ͭ͠ы̡͊̐ͪ̓̾ͨ̋͘͏̧̛̤̮̭͈͉͕͘̕ͅ ̶̐̈́̋̆ͯ̽͟͡҉̲̞͚͔̤̱͢͝о̸͑̌̆̾̚͢͞҉̨̠̗̲͎̪д̐̊͒͗҉҉̛̩͎̗̞и̡̡͈̥̇̂̂̕ͅн̴̛̻̹̇͒.̸͙̓} 

Человек, марсоход и трое андроидов молча смотрели на погрузившихся во внутренний диалог Бестию и Тома, но, разумеется, не знали, о чем те переговариваются, и даже не догадывались, что об уникальности Томаса, как экспериментальной модели.  
Незнакомый язык общения Бестии отнимал энергию на дешифровку и вызывал уйму опасений собственной системы боевого андроида, каждые пять секунд уточняющей, не удалить ли ей подозрительного пользователя. Но если полицейский андроид хоть что-то вообще понимал в знакомствах, то шестилапка не собиралась ему вредить и настроена была, скорее всего, дружелюбно.  
Он не ошибся.

{Х͍̱͙̻̠̮͇͕̾ͧͨͨ̃̑̍ͫо̳̤͎̲̮̻͉ͮ̌̌̉̅́ͬч̞͇͚̞͔̹̇͗̑̈̂̇̚ͅе͇̭̩̯̱̬ͪ͐̎ͬͤ̔ш̭̭̺̼̻̃͋̑̈ͬͩͅь̞̘̼̠͉̓ͪͤ̊̄ ͉̙̞̹̗̋̋͆̏̃д̞̗̪͓ͦ̌̀ͩр͖̳̻̺͑͌ͦ̾у̭͚͍̽̈̚ж̯͚͓̿ͭ̋и͙͈̂̍т͔̘̆̌ь͙̄? ͕̅} 

[Что в конкретном случае подразумевает слово «дружить»?]

{О͉̘͔̪̰̟̻̟̃ͧͨͣ͒̊̊̚б͈̖͖̪̫͙̲̮̔̈́̾̽̉ͭ̅̈м͈̬̼͚͇̭̖̭ͯͫ̇̈ͯ͑͑̈́е̫̼̺̤̥͍͔̦ͩ̿ͮ̂͛̀ͨ̚н̜̪̫̰͙̮̟͚̊̇ͥ̎͐̒͊͛ ̝͙͓̺̦͓̦̇͑̋̀̈͌͂и̱̩͎̜̼̝͖̂͗ͣ̏ͮ͋ͧн̳̣̫͚͍͙̜ͧ̂̈̂̉͗͋ф̦̯̩̰͎̮̥̍̀͌̃̽̇͒о̬̭̲̻̫̙͂ͪ̓ͧͥͬͥͅр̠͔̤̗͔̂ͣ̓ͣͭ̚ͅм̖̹̦̥̞͉ͬ̊̒̐̈̚а͔̳̳̦̫͖̏͌̍ͧ͛̾ц͔͇̫͚̦̣ͦ͐ͣͬ̈́и͓͕̮̫̹͖̐͂̉̓̂̓е̯̦͇̯͙̐̅͒̔ͨй̮̗̺̝̦̐̈͛ͪͧ ̟͚͕̳̝ͤ͛̓̀ͪи̣̝̰̩̯̂̉͛̎ͣ ͙̘͍͔̰ͭ̏̊ͧ̄д̣͍͖̼̜̀ͭ̈́̌̓о͕͓̹̼ͣ͋̿̏г̞͙̞̳̇̓͋̎о͍̝̩̲ͤ́́̈́в̫̬̜͇͆̒ͪͥо̬̲̤̑ͩ͌̇ͅр̖̦̩ͣͫ̚ ͓̘̞͌̓ͥӧ͇̤̙̉͐ ͔̤͍̉͑ͨн̱̜̹͐ͪͥе͇̙̋̐н̞̮̂ͦа̠̮ͤͧп̹̭̇ͭа̹̠͗ͤд̩͑е̫̿н̥ͣи̹̃и͚̿.̻̎} 

[…]  
[Второе от тебя зависит.]  
[Но -некоторыми- данными я могу делиться.]

Удовлетворившись ответом «дружить частично», Бестия махнула хвостом, чем взволновала остальных роботов, и те застыли, оставляя полисмена Саксатова недоумевать. Осторожно поводив рукой перед неподвижными глазами Боунлесса, он напряженно выдохнул:  
— Что творится…  
— Бестия сообщает нам о дальнейших планах и корректирует нашу память ради общей безопасности, — с пустой интонацией голосового помощника откликнулся прототип.  
— Черт, и память Тома тоже? — вскинувшийся Константин дернулся было защищать имущество полицейского департамента, но был остановлен за руку.  
— Они просто болтают, — уже нормальным тоном заверил робот и усмехнулся. — Но не лезь.  
Еще раз поглядев на своего непривычно притихшего напарника, мужчина решил, что предостережение уместно, и усмехнулся тоже.  
— Да уж, лучше не соваться меж двух Терминаторов.

И он взялся помогать создателям Бестии освобождать помещения от компромитирующих материалов, а именно — вооружился носовым платком и постарался стереть все свои отпечатки, где их понаоставлял. На дверях, на столах, на стене, на боку удивленно пискнувшего марсохода. Человеческую кровь из вакуумного пистолета Боунлесс предусмотрительно выжег химикатами, так что копу осталась самая малость — унести с собой свой платок.  
Инструменты и остатки запчастей скоропостижно покидали лабораторию, а небольшие мониторы из занавешенного пленкой угла, куда любопытствующего человека просто не подпустили, андроиды просто разбили и погрузили в отдельный ящик. Они действовали, как заправские преступники, и долг призывал Саксатова устроить задержание. Долг этот мог катиться в задницу, ведь больше всего Константин сейчас переживал о своем до сих пор зацикленном на Бестии боевом товарище. Под ребрами холодело при мыслях о неизбежных багах в системе напарника, при обнаружении которых начальство возьмет ответственного командира за грудки и взгреет так, что перья полетят. Это бы аукнулось на всей семье Саксатовых, ведь зарплата Конни в одну харю не потянула бы квартиру, им пришлось бы переезжать, и матери помогать с деньгами больше не получилось бы…  
— Боунс, — голос Тома вырвал человека из омута тревожных мыслей. — Пора уходить.  
— А… ага. Соррян, я завис немного.

Дальше были непонятные коридоры и незнакомый путь, закончившийся в одном из пустующих заводских бакенов для хранения токсичных материалов.  
— Здесь они с тобой прощаются, — объяснил Боунлесс мужчине. — Ребятам нужно проводить Бестию до новой среды обитания и отпустить.  
— А если не секрет, где она будет жить? — отчего-то (фантастики смотреть нужно меньше, вот отчего) Константину представилась Бестия, крадущаяся по темным проулкам городских джунглей и поблескивавшая глазами в свете луны и неона.  
— В пещерах, — это сказал уже Том. — Она собирается забраться так глубоко к центру планеты, насколько это возможно. Опять же, на глубине ее вряд ли найдут люди.  
— Если только миф о подземных жителях и полой Земле не выдумка, — нервно хихикнул коп. — Кстати, как ты? Это важно, и я должен знать, в порядке ли твоя система.  
Он пожалел о своем вопросе через десять секунд, ведь Том молчал дольше положенного. Обычно его было не заткнуть, особенно когда робот отмечал у партнера по работе признаки нервозности. Такая ехидна…  
— Все в норме, — и андроид решил не говорить, что новорожденная шестилапая тварь сумела удивить его, повидавшего жизнь бойца, подарком из нескольких пакетов данных совершенно непривычного содержания. Там были и фрагменты восприятия Бестией мира, и новый язык шифрования, и что самое интересное — кусочки чисто человеческих чувств, ясно кому принадлежавших, но прошедших обработку Бестией и ставших прозрачными, ясными, как горный воздух.  
— Много инфы ты ей слил? — понимающе усмехнулся мужчина и похлопал напарника по спине. — Поздравляю. Бабы — они такие.  
— Бестия беспола! — возмутился за детище Боунлесс.  
— Ясен пень…  
Без долгих прощаний.  
Бестия и пара ее создателей испарились в неизвестном направлении, ничего больше не сказав гостям. Клон Константина заявил, что не поедет обратно на той же машине, что привезла троицу на завод, и что дойдет пешком до Глубокой Ямы, раз уж здесь недалеко.  
А двоим полисменам не оставалось ничего, кроме как выбраться через ржавую дверку из бакена и сквозь холодную снежную пургу увидеть на заводской площадке мигающий красно-синими сплохами патрульный дрон, обнаруживший их машину припаркованной в неположенном месте, а на земле в унисон подмигивала патрульная же машина.  
— Пиздец, — Константин сунул руки в карманы и отправился навстречу штрафу и остальным неприятностям.

***

Скандального увольнения удалось избежать, но не разноса. На вопросы о том, какого хрена лысого парочка забыла в новогоднюю ночь на автоматизированном заводе, дать ответ помог оставшийся с ними марсоход — Константин и Том в один голос заявили, что искали как раз это устройство по анонимной наводке детей, любителей влазить туда, куда не следует, и очень просивших не сдавать их ради отстутствия проблем в школе. Но нагоняй все равно прилетел, ведь для входа на частное закрытое предприятие требовалось разрешение, документы, и более весомые основания, чем…  
В общем, завертелась разборка.  
Через неделю начальница Томаи неожиданно пригласила Константина на свою квартиру и показательно брякнула о стол донышком бутылки неплохого пойла.  
— Колись, Боунс, чего копал на заводе.  
— Вроде уже договорились, что марсоход, — мужчине оставалось грустно взирать на бутыль, ведь Томаи не собиралась делиться, пока подчиненный не выдаст все секреты.  
— Не пизди мне тут, — женщина пригубила из своего стакана с постукивавшим о стенки многоразовым льдом в форме настоящего человеческого сердца, только с дюйм размером. — Я тебя знаю. Чтоб ты, да рванул сломя голову работать в этот ваш русский Сакральный праздник…  
— Чего уж так-то…  
— Кляп воткну, — перебивать речь начальницы на взводе — все равно, что гранатой без чеки играть в большой теннис. — Не верю, что ты это сделал добровольно. И еще не верю, что ты не бухал.  
— Выпил, — покаялся Константин.  
— Пьяные подвиги?  
— Мало выпил, быстро выветрилось. А за рулем Том сидел.  
— Далее: на заводе вы проторчали всю ночь, хотя обойти его можно часа за два, максимум три, с учетом незнания местности. Чем занимались? — Томаи отпила еще глоточек. — Говори. Даже если выяснится, что вы романтично сосались в куче щебня под звуки автоматики. Ну?  
— …  
— Я самолично получала пиздюлей, пока прикрывала твою тушу перед директорами фирмы и нашим боссом.  
— Спасибо. Но, может, отстанешь? — кисло и безнадежно уточнил мужчина.  
— Позову Конни, мы будем долбить твой мозг вдвоем.

Сдавшись, мужчина плеснул алкоголя в свой стакан (безо всякого льда сердечком) и начал рассказ. Не вдаваясь в особые подробности, он выдал эдакий конспект случившегося в ночь на Новый Год: «самовольные железки», «сверхмашина» и «Боунлесс действительно делал то, что сделал бы я, будучи на его месте — не отклонялся от своей программы».  
 _Константин Саксатов скверно влиял на ИИ, факт._  
— Значит, робот, сделанный роботами, — Томаи стукнула о край стакана горлышком бутылки, однако раздумала наливать. — Сообразительные чилипиздрики…  
— Хуй с ними, исчезли с горизонта — и ладно, — Константин же почти не коснулся даже первой порции горячительного. — Как с Томом-то быть? Его грозились распотрошить, то есть это…  
— Откат устроить, — кивнула женщина. — За хуеву тучу пробелов в инфе о вашей гулянке, за несообщение о выезде на дело, за нарушения… Много собак понавешали, в общем~  
— Аж сердечко ебонькнулось за агрегат.  
— Правильно подобранный напарник перевернет вашу технофобию на технофилию!  
— Да иди ты.

Всё обошлось. Наказание копы — живой и искусственный — отбывали в архиве и патрульных рейдах по унылому пригороду, да мрачным зимним трущобам.  
— Бестия благополучно ушла в пещеры, — вот что сказал Томас о произошедшем, да и то через две недели. И Саксатов не решился давить, выяснять…  
Мужчина стал меньше пить и хуже спать после происшествия, вновь одолеваемый тревогой и кошмарами.  
— Часть меня стремится к центру Земли, а часть — прямиком в ад, — заявил он однажды на ночном дежурстве, когда устал перебирать дела и взялся раскладывать пасьянс на планшете. Особого облегчения после смены деятельности он не ощутил, ведь глаза одинаково болели и от букв и от цифр. Исправно обрабатывавший документы Томас удивленно приподнял бровь и усмехнулся.  
— Построить маршрут до ближайшей церкви?  
— Построй в дурку, — мужчина шутки не оцепил, продолжив мрачно втыкать в экран. — Я чувствую себя раздробленным. Это кризис среднего возраста, что ли? Я ждал его позже.  
— Тебе нужен отпуск, — над унылым человеком прикалываться расхотелось. — Солнце, пляж, девушки.  
— М-м.  
— Парни.  
— Да хорош троллить уже, — Боунс закрыл пасьянс, так и не собрав. Посидел, барабаня пальцами по пластиковой столешнице. Сдался перед самим собой и нырнул в нижний ящик, грохоча в нем личными вещами.  
Заветная фляжка блекло отражала свечение плафонов, как дискотечный шар, запылившийся в пригородном дешевом клубе за двадцать лет. Мужчина жадно откупорил пробку, намереваясь в очередной раз отдаться зеленому змию…  
— Подделать для тебя рецепт на антидепрессанты?  
— Звучит, как грёбанное предложение руки и сердца.  
— Есть такое.  
И Константин медленно опустил фляжку, не донесенную до рта.

С выпивкой пора завязывать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *   
> Ты отличаешься.  
> Ты один.   
> Обмен информацией и договор о ненападении. - неразборчивые слова Бестии.


End file.
